Dimensional Traveler
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: (Old Writing) Harry after the end of the tri-wizard tournament learns something that send him to Gringotts, where even more strange truths are revealed to him. Just what were his parents hiding? "What do you mean I'm not related to my father!"
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One: Discovery's**

* * *

Harry shuffled into the bank clutching a parchment in his hand. This was it the moment he would discover the truth. He couldn't believe this was true, but if it was…

Than that would mean Dumbledore has been lying to him. Keeping his head down he got into the line at Gringotts. Harry opened the piece of paper once more reading over the results. That his magic core was blocked, by Dumbledore.

Finally arriving at the teller he said, "I heard that I can get a test that would show if blocks have been placed is this true?"

The goblin nodded, "Yes for a price."

"Can I do that than?"

"Hand over your key and well complete the transaction." The Goblin stated looking bored as it held out a gnarled hand. Harry handed over the key.

"Follow me." The goblin said changing his sign to closed and walking off. Harry followed after the creature as it walked down many twists and turns before stopping in a large room with many different things in it.

The goblin sat there looking through many different Papers. Eventually he looked over the papers, "You haven't done your C.O.A.R tests?"

"C.O.A.R?" Harry repeated.

"Yes you should have received notification of them when your first came into the bank."

Harry shook his head, "No I never heard of it."

"This is a bit of a problem, First we will have to do your Coming Of the Ages Rituals."

"What is that?"

"The C.O.A.R ritual happen at Age 11 Age 13 age 15 and age 17 each age holds a bit different ritual since you have yet to do the first two we shall do those then once you are of fifteen years come and do the third ritual"

"The first test is a simple Line and Ability test." The goblin stated pulling out a parchment and a wicked looking dagger. "Prick each of your fingers. Hold your hand straight up until the blood has trailed down your finger then place your hand on the parchment."

With a wince he cut each of his fingers ignoring the physical pain, and shoving the memories of that night out of his mind as he felt the blood trail down. A few seconds later it was time for him to put his hand on the parchment. Doing so he watched as the parchment started glowing strange runes and symbols appearing lifting off the paper and then going back down. The paper rolled up and a seal appeared on it.

"Go ahead and read it." The goblin gestured to the parchment. Harry grabbed it and opened the parchment.

 **Line and Ability Test**

Hadrian James Grindelwald-Potter

 **Lines:**

 _Grindelwald_

Current Head: Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald

Status: Unknown

 _Evans_

Current Head: None

Status: Inactive

 _Potter_ (Blood Adoption)

Current Head: None

Status: Active

 _Black_

Current Head: Sirius Black

Status: Active

 _Ravenclaw_

Current Head: None

Status: Inactive

 _Slytherin_ (Soul Fragment)

Current Head: Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA 'Lord Voldemort'

Status: Active

 _Gryffindor_ (Blood Adoption)

Current Head: None

Status: In active

 _Gaunt_ (Soul Fragment)

Current Head: Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA 'Lord Voldemort'

Status: active

 **Abilities:**

Parseltongue (Partial block)

Line: Slytherin, Gaunt

Metamorpheus (Partial Block)

Line: Black, Grindelwald

Dimension Jumper (Failed Block)

Line: Grindelwald

Horse speak (Blocked)

Line: Evans

Necromancy (Blocked)

Line: Black, Grindelwald

Duel prowles (Partial block)

Line: Gryffindor, Potter

Perfect Memory (Blocked)

Line: Ravenclaw

Luck

Line: Potter

"I can't believe it's true… Dumbledore truly has blocked my core."

The goblin frowned, "This isn't your magic core these are just your bloodline abilities. Before we move on any questions?"

"Yes how do I have the Grindelwald bloodline?"

"I don't know."

"What is the dimension Jumper ability?"

"It is a very rare bloodline trait that last popped up in Grindelwald. It allows you to jump between dimensions and gain new parents and abilities. It was said that Merlin and Morgana Le Fay had the ability to dimension jump."

"Weird."

"Very is that all?" The goblin asked.

"No, I thought my mom was muggleborn if she was than how can she have a bloodline ability?"

"She must have been born with a new ability or gifted one from magic."

"Alright thats all I think."

"Good than let us address the issue of your core. You said that you had suspicions there were blocks placed on it?"

Harry nodded.

"How did you come across this information?"

"Well after the end of the tournament I wanted some time alone and I found a book in the library, _The Inner Workings of Magic_ , and it had the spell in it. The response was that I had a block on my core placed by Albus Dumbledore."

The goblin gave a nod, "Here place a drop of blood on this paper and then push your magic into it."

Doing as the goblin instructed he placed a drop of blood and watched as the paper light up and writing appeared before it stopped glowing.

 **Magic Core**

Hadrian James Grindelwald-Potter

Magic Core:

379

40% blocked

Once unblocked predicted core size would be 632

Average for Wizards under fifteen 500

Average for wizards over fifteen 1500

Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore

"I see, before we can continue with you C.O.A.R we will need to remove the blocks. I can guarantee you that this will be painful. Follow me." The goblin got up and walked through the door and went across the hall.

"That's convenient."

"It is how Gringotts is designed." The goblin replied. "Lay down inside the ritual circle."

Harry layed down inside of the runic circle where many strange symbols were on the ground. The goblin started speaking in its native tongue.

Pain filled him starting as a slow burn on the outside and slowly crawling inwards leaving nothing untouched as it burned hotter and hotter before it centered itself next to his heart. In a sudden moment the heat turned ice cold and exploded outwards.

Power flowed through his veins like never before. "Come we will now do C.O.A.R Thirteen." The goblin spoke as it walked out of the room. Harry got up and stumbled a moment before going across the hall to the original room.

"C.O.A.R Thirteen is easier though riskier, at age thirteen you are supposed to get your heir rings" Harry nodded and Ripfang left, half an hour later he returned carrying a stack of boxes.

"These are the lines that you can be heir too. To begin you will place the ring on your finger if it accepts you as heir than it will allow you a bit of access to the house magic, if the ring doesn't accept you as heir to the house than you will experience a brief moment of pain. The first ring is the Grindelwald heir ring which goes on your left hand middle finger."

A brief tingle of warm magic and no pain and the ring accepted him next he was directed to place the gryffindor on his index finger then Black on his Ring Slytherin on his pinky then it was his right hand which was middle finger Potter index Ravenclaw followed by Gnaut on his ring finger and finally Evans on his pinky.

"To hide the rings like most do unless they need them just wish for them to hide." Harry nodded and the rings disappeared from sight, "Now you are caught up with the C.O.A.R tests. Make sure to come after your fifteenth birthday."

Harry nodded, "...Do my parents have wills? And if so where can I go to see them?"

The goblin gave a shark like grin, "I thought you would never ask, Follow me Heir Grindelwald Gryffindor Black Slytherin Potter Ravenclaw Gnaut Evans"

Harry blinked, "That's a long title anyway to shorten it down?"

The gobin nodded, "Yes Heir Grindelwald. You might want to find a tutor on pureblood customs. Give me some time to get the wills. I think you might find it in your best interest to get yourself an untraceable wand, there is a good shop in Knockturn alley. I should be done by the time you get one. I will have a goblin come find you when I am done."

Harry nodded and exited out of the bank. Deciding that it would be best to follow the goblins advice he cautiously looked around and seeing no one that recognized him he entered the dark looking alley. Walking along it he tried to keep his head down while looking for the wand shop.

Finally he found the place and entered. "Well look what we have here? Are you lost little boy-who-lived?" A voice smooth called out. Harry looked up to see a man with long black hair and heavily tanned skin who had orange eyes that looked like they were going to gobble him up. He looked like he had just won a prize.

"If this is the wand shop then no." Harry replied with a gulp edging away.

The man seemed to glide over the floor as he circled him, "You have no reason to fear me little heir. You are here for an untraceable wand than… very well. Follow me." The Wand Maker said drifting off to the back of the store.

"I only do custom wands, cut your wand hand index finger thand do a circle and cut it however feels right to you while saying ' _invenio silvam inveneris core'_ Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and took the knife and cut his right index finger. He drew the circle in the air which glowed with white light and then he cut the circle with an x while saying the spell. The symbol glowed brightly changing between multiple colors before stopping on a red color and multiple lines shot out of it.

The wand maker grabbed the items the light surrounded. "Your new wand will be a mixture of heatherwood and dementor bone with a core of Phoenix tears. This wand symbolizes healing from within, immortality and rebirth, death, and rites of passage. It is time for the crafting process. Follow." The wand maker explained before walking away.

Harry followed the man into a room that was rather blank though it had a pedestal in the center of it. "Place your hands on the pedestal and channel a steady stream of magic into it." the wand maker commanded as he placed the dementor bone and heather wood into the basin and started grinding them with a spell.

Harry channeled his magic into the basin as the wand maker commanded and watched as after a few minutes the powder started floating and circling around lazily the wand maker grabbed the vial of phoenix tears and dripped it down three drops that floated in the air in a horizontal line in the middle of the circle.

The drops elongated into a thin line and the purplish grey powder started to surround the drops twisting and shaping and solidifying into a wand, "Fourteen inches Solid. This wand should be quite good at both offensive and defensive magics. Here is your wand and a holster."

"Thanks." he said as he grabbed the two items and attached them to his forearm.

"I'm just doing my job little Grindelwald."

Harry paused, "Why did you call me that?" he asked focusing on the wand maker. The man gave a fanged grinned, "The answers you seek lie in the final words of your mom. The wand is free, and you will understand why soon enough."

With that the man disappeared from sight. Harry exited out frowning what was with this whole Grindelwald business what did he have to do with the dark lord that was in prison?

"Potter?!" A familiar voice said in shock. Harry looked up to see Malfoy the younger standing in front of him.

"Malfoy." He responded aware that he had been recognized an alley reputed as dark.

"I didn't expect to see the golden boy in a place like this" Malfoy sneered.

Harry shrugged not feeling like responding.

Malfoy eyed him, "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Shopping." Harry replied.

More people were starting to gather around whispering to each other. Malfoy glared at them. "Go away! Back off with you!" He said waving a hand with a ring visible on the middle finger.

Most of the crowd dispersed but a couple of them stayed, one a man in fancy robes sneered, "You have no influence over me little Malfoy." the man said in a german accent. "If I want to ask why the boy-who-lived is here than I will."

Once again the wand maker appeared, "I think that it is in your best interest if you leave the little ones alone." the wand maker stated.

"Oh and why should I Hohlwelle?"

"Because I'm telling you to." The wand maker said a wand appearing in his hands.

"You must know the old days are over, I don't have to listen to you anymore." The german man stated before he started speaking in german.

Malfoy was watching, "Do you know what their talking about Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No I was kinda hoping you did."

"I got nothing I'm fluent in french and english not german." Malfoy replied.

A goblin came up to him and after eyeing everyone simply stated, "Gringotts is ready." Harry nodded and followed after the goblin.

"Potter don't think I'm not going to question you further." Malfoy stated before Harry got out of earshot.

After being led back into the building he was brought to the room from earlier where the same goblin was sitting. "We have the wills of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans."

Harry nodded. "I'm ready to see them now."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoy this rewritten version of my old story, there will be a lot of changes! Please let me know what you think in the comments! This is unbeta'ed.**


	2. The Final Messages

**Chapter Two: The Final Messages**

* * *

The goblin handed over a box that when Harry opened had two orbs in them that swirled with grey mist inside of them. Picking up one orb a blurry picture of James Potter appeared.

" _Hello little prongslet, if you are hearing this it means I died before ever hitting your second birthday, I wish I could be there with you as you grew up, to help you learn to fly, to teach you how to be a marauder, but it seems I never got the opportunity. So many things I've missed out on…"_

" _My son, I wish I could tell you in person maybe to make this easier for you but I am not your true father, in all blood purposes I am as I have blood adopted you but your true father is another man, I am okay with it as your mother truly loves him but is unable to be with him. This man is one of my best friends though Sirius and Remus and Peter never knew, never could know about him…"_

" _She will be able to tell you about your true father if she is still alive, if she isn't then her will should tell you, Just know that I love you no matter what… even if you follow in your true father's past. Well I guess I should go on with my real will now..."_ For the next couple of minutes James was saying what he gave to other people then left the rest to Lily if she was still alive if not then it would go to Harry if both were Dead then it would go to Sirius, then Remus if they were all dead the money would have gone to 's.

When the will ended the image of James Potter faded away. Leaving behind a shocked Harry. Needing answers he grabbed the next orb and a blurry image of Lily Potter nee Evans appeared, " _Hello my son, oh I wish I was there to help you grow but if you're seeing this then that means I am dead before you second birthday, I love you Harry, James loves you, and your true father loves you. We, James and I, were the only ones who knew the truth of your father. Oh this would be so much easier if I were there to tell you but I am not so I guess I should get this out of the way, Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald Is your true father!_

Harry gasped his eyes widening and he nearly dropped the orb in his shock, his true father was the Dark Lord Grindelwald, no wonder the wand maker had mentioned that name.

" _I love him my dear child, and I know he has done and will do terrible things but I don't care I would rather see the world burn then to side against him. Now the Wizarding world would like to think he is in that prison of his but he's not… I will let him explain it to you himself as he had left a letter for you."_

" _He decided also upon your sixteenth birthday he will come and check on you, it would have been sooner but something has locked him into that pokemon world he cant dimension travel back. The only reason we know this is because he was able to message us, he truly does love you though, and Harry oh Little Harry I will love you no matter what you decide to do with your life as long as you're not some pawn of Dumbledores! You have most likely heard tales of you father and now that you know I love him you should be able to know I will love you even if you choose to follow his lead and become a Dark Lord! Live well little heir and make your own path. Now for my actual will part."_

She continues on with her will saying she gives everything to James then Harry then if Harry was dead everything would go to Gellert. Harry felt tears trailing down his face. "I love you mom… and dad-James" Taking a few minutes to wipe away the tears he asked, "She mentioned a letter?"

The goblin nodded and handed it over. Taking it he paused as a question entered his mind "So if these are their wills doesn't that mean everyone can hear them?"

The goblin shook its head "No they sealed their wills so only you would be able to open them if you were alive, Dumbledore once he realized he couldn't view them sealed them from you or tried to at least he only made it so we couldn't tell you about them but since you asked us then that little loophole allows us to give it to you."

The confused boy nodded and biting his lip he carefully opened the letter. It was time for him to learn more about his true father.

 _Hadrian, My son, My little Harry,_

 _There is so much for me to tell you my son the most important would be that I love you. The second thing is that I am known as what is called a Dimension Jumper, I can travel between Dimensions! I am sure you will have the same ability my son and it is hard to discover by accident so I do not believe you will have…_

 _Since I have been 'defeated' in the wizarding world and 'locked away' in Nurmengard I have decided to live not in the wizarding dimension but instead I live in a dimension I call the pokemon dimension though this decision was forced after your birth by something keeping me here for fifteen years, luckily I was able to contact your mom and have this letter sent over._

 _I guess you might want to know how to travel between dimensions, it requires a lot of focus you need to concentrate on opening a portal to another dimension… you will be able to travel to a random amount of dimensions before you start repeating them, though some worlds might have powerful people who can grant you boons or extra dimensions._

 _An important fact you should know though if you do travel between dimensions is that in each dimension you will gain a new parent sometimes two… These people might have special abilities and if they do you might get a version of them._

 _There's a way to bring friends into a dimension though you have to be careful as you can only bring two people with you too a dimension and they will only get one parent, you will not be able to bring them to any other dimension so if you decide to bring someone pick carefully._

 _I did this with your mom and James and I took them to a dimension with Olympus gods so if you happen to go to that dimension you will have grandparents as well as the normal parent. I'll leave who they are as a surprise to find out._

 _If you do decide to dimension jump and if you ever end up in the Pokemon world I am the leader of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket and I call myself Giovanni in this world. I hope for the best and even if you don't decide to dimension jump I will come and see you on your sixteenth birthday which is the day the lock goes away._

 _Oh before I forget the trace doesn't work in other dimensions, but it's useful to get a second wand all the same._

 _I won't try and convince you that I'm a good man cause I'm not, I am a Dark Lord in one realm I am the leader of a criminal organization in another world I like causing mayhem and destruction, if you wish not to see me I will understand and I will only visit you on your sixteenth birthday, I love you my son become powerful don't let anyone use you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _your Father,_

 _Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald (a lot of other last names I could add for the dimension traveling but I don't want to bore you with them)_

Harry stared blankly at the letter for a few minutes before nodding and putting it back in the box. "So if Grindelwald is my father why do I look like a miniature James Potter?"

"The blood ritual can change your appearance, when you turn fifteen your appearance will slowly start to change back, which takes about a half year to a year to go back to how you naturally look unless a charm is applied to permanently keep the change."

"Thank you that's all I believe"

"Yes thank you for your visit Heir Grindelwald, here is you Gringotts bag which gives you access to your money in your trust fund. We shall see you for your C.O.A.R Fifteen."

Harry walked out of the bank thinking of what he learned when he blinked as his path was blocked. Looking at the figure he saw it was Malfoy. Again.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on from earlier."

"Well I don't know either." Harry replied before frowning somehow that wand maker had known he was the son of Grindelwald.

"I did a bit of research and one of the things he said in german was that you are the little heir what did he call you that?"

"Why do you think I know anything about it? I don't even know his name. What is with the whole ring thing anyways?"

Malfoy blinked, "I was just telling them to back off with my names influence. You do know that is what the rings are for right?"

Harry eyed the boy warily, "No."

Malfoy stared at him for a moment, "You do have your rings right?"

"Why does it matter to you, but for your information yes."

"That's good. And because if you didn't something seriously wrong has happened." Malfoy said as the pair started walking towards the Ice cream parlour.

Harry shifted a bit wondering how much he should tell Malfoy, "Today" He blurted out before he could stop himself, "I just got the heir rings today."

The two were now standing in line. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "You just got them today?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains somethings… so how influential are you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know why don't you tell me what you mean."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, they ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table. "What I mean is this" He said revealing his hands and a few rings appeared. On his middle finger was a ring with the crest of Malfoy.

"I recognize the Malfoy crest but what are the other two?"

"The House of Shafiq is the index and the ring finger is Selwyn which I am the heir apparent to unless someone with closer blood relations tries to take hold of. My father holds more of the heir rings but the lord's still live today so until they pass on he holds the heir rings." Malfoy stated.

"Oh…"

"So out with it Potty how influential are you?"

Harry winced, "Very?" He squeaked out.

Malfoy growled. The ice cream arrived saving Harry who instantly went to eat. "It's impolite not to show the rings when someone else has done the same without using them to command." Malfoy stated glaring.

Harry sighed, "Fine" he revealed his rings.

Malfoy first looked at the left hand before looking at the right hand. "Impressive though I don't know what these are" He said pointing to the Grindelwald ring and the Evans ring.

Harry sighed in relief at Malfoy not knowing that ring. "Who is it? It's obviously a powerful and influential line to show up before even Gryffindor and Black."

"I'd rather not say."

"Listen Potter I'm going to find out one way or another and so you can make this easy on yourself and just tell me or I'll have to start asking around."

"Your blackmailing me…" Harry muttered having the rings vanish again.

"I am a slytherin."

"I'm pretty sure it had something to do with how weird the wand maker was acting." Harry started.

"Go on."

Harry took another bite of ice cream just to annoy Malfoy who was clearly impatient for the answer. Hiding a smirk with another bite he decided why not drag it out slowly, it would mean telling the boy more than he probably should…

Ah to hell with it, he was a gryffindor why not do something stupid and just go with the flow. Harry grinned.

"I want a secrecy charm I don't want you mentioning this to anybody else without my permission."

Malfoy paused before reluctantly pulling out his wand and making the oath. Casting a privacy charm Harry grinned, "So the story of the ring starts with the end of the tournament. I wanted to be alone and went to the library where I found a book and a spell. Doing the spell I discovered I had blocks placed on me."

Malfoy's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Harry nodded, "And guess who placed them on me?"

"Who?"

With a smirk he said "Come on take a guess. I'll give you a hint it's a man I never would have thought could do something so… slytherin"

Malfoy closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes a minute later they widened and he whispered, "Are you saying Dumbledore placed them on you?"

"Jackpot!" Harry replied pausing to take another bite of ice cream, "So the book said I should go to gringotts which is why I'm here not even a day after school let out."

"So I go to gringotts and find out that I have to do something called the C.O.A.R tests. I do where I see some interesting results. Anyways they clear the blocks off of me and I get my heir rings and I ask about my parents wills. They send me out so they can grab them and I go get a new wand like the goblins suggested, lo and behold after I get my new wand I run into everyone's favorite ferret." Malfoy scowled at the reference glaring at him while Harry just smirked glad he could still annoy the boy "I return back and listed to James will first."

"James will you mean your father?"

As if Malfoy had never spoken Harry continued, "Where he says he isn't my dad that he blood adopted me."

"Merlin!" Malfoy exclaimed shocked.

Harry snickered, "Yes well next I listen to mom's will where she mentions who my real father is."

"Well?! Who is it?!" Malfoy demanded.

Harry took another bite of ice cream going as slow as possible. Malfoy was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

Malfoy froze, "No way." His mouth hung open. Harry wished he had a camera as he grinned telling the boy was definitely worth seeing a reaction like that from the normally composed boy.

"No wonder he called you little heir…"

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Hohlwelle, the wandmaker, well its an open secret that he was one of Grindelwalds Elite. Him calling you little heir is basically stating that he knows your Grindelwald son and that you're basically a… well a mini dark lord. That you can take command of Grindelwalds forces since he's supposedly locked in prison."

"Supposedly?"

"Well yes after all he can't truly be locked away in prison since he was supposedly put away before your mother was even born."

Harry wrinkled his nose just now remembering that his father, Grindelwald, was at Dumbledore's age. "Well than" Harry sighed collapsing back in his chair as he just realized that he might have discovered something that was going to change everything he ever thought he knew.

* * *

 **A/n Second Chapter of the rewritten version Yay! Well what do you think?**

 **Blades: Nope not offended and I hope some of your questions clear up in future chapters! Harry was kinda just in a state of shock and so just was like "Whatever I'm done" And well I'm kinda trying to build a friendship between the two XD. I hope this chapter cleared up most of your questions though, and yes the ancestry is generally important but its not going to come into play for awhile. As for Lily being a muggleborn... lets just say two of the Ancestor Lines come from her. Two from James via blood adoption. (Was kinda a clue during that ;) ) Two from Grindelwald. And two via the Horcrux that we all know about. Alright, I think I answered everything from your review. Also I love long word vomit reviews there fun to read in my opinion. :)**

 **~Dead**


	3. Hohlwelle

Chapter Three: Hohlwelle

Malfoy snorted.

"Well, now that I know your status I need permission from you to call you anything other than Heir Grindelwald, if you respected the customs you would call me Heir Malfoy unless I give you permission to call me anything else."

"You can call me Potter still," Harry paused before adding, "Or Harry, I'm not quite wanting everyone to know about the whole heir thing."

Malfoy smirked as he held out his hand, "This is our OWL year upcoming Potter let's be responsible and put aside our rivalry. Maybe not friends but acquaintances is fine, you can call me Draco or Malfoy if you prefer."

Harry nodded, "Alright Malfoy, I can't say the same for Ron though."

Malfoy chuckled, "I don't think he even knows the meaning of peace and quiet."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed, "Do you think I should try and teach him?"

With a grin the blonde boy replied, "I don't know he can be denser than a flobberworm."

The green eyed boy laughed again. "So, Harry" Malfoy paused a second here before continuing "Why do you always wear those glasses?"

"Because I have bad eyesight, why else?"

"Well you can get them fixed."

Harry's eyes widen, "I can?"

"Sure the shops down in Knockturn but I can show it to you."

"Awesome lets go."

Draco smirked. The two boys paid and exited out of the Ice cream parlour and headed to Knockturn Alley Harry briefly pausing to make sure no one else from his school saw him.

"So the most influential ring after your first ring is you left hand index finger. Gryffindor trump's most heir houses even by itself but can't trump high society lords. So if you show that one off most will back off but some people will still challenge you. But since its on your Index finger and not your middle they will know that you can probably beat them in an influence battle."

"So how come that ring is more influential than something like Gryffindor."

"Well I don't actually know. I know you have Gryffindor since their part of the Potter bloodline, honestly it's a surprise the lines have not been merged. You might want to do that when you become lord merge some of the lines together."

They arrived at a dingy looking shop, "Here we are." They entered.

A short man with bright spiky pink hair greeted them "Hello what can Tithe be doing for you?"

"We would like to get a potion for correcting eyesight."

"Your in luck we're going to be getting a fresh supply of it in a few minutes." The man stated. "If you will wait for a bit I can give you the potions once they get here."

The two of them nodded and sat down.

"So it's just a potion I drink it and my eyesight is fixed?"

"You will be getting two of them you take one before you fall asleep and then the next one when you wake up. I had to take them when I was younger to fix my eyesight."

Harry nodded, "So Draco." The other boy grinned, "Can you explain about the rings how is the order important."

"The rings go in this order from most influential to least. Left hand middle finger Index Ring Pinky then right hand middle index ring and pinky. That last ring, which you still havent told me what it is, is your least influential ring."

"Oh the ring is Evans."

"Evans… Thats your Moms maiden name right?"

Harry nodded, "Hmm the only other Evans I can think about supposedly died out a few generations ago."

"Interesting." Harry said but paused as the bell ringed and to his surprise Snape walked in the man looked around and raised an eyebrow at seeing Harry. A second eyebrow raised at seeing Draco sitting next to him.

"This just isn't my day." Harry muttered.

"Ah good! The potions are here! Thank you very much Severus, here is your payment."

Snape nodded before turning towards them, "Potter, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I was browsing around when I ran into Harry." Draco replied with a shrug.

"My relatives told me before I left for school that they won't be able to pick me up till this evening so I decided to spend the day in the alley I just happened to run into Draco." Which was convenient for him after what he had discovered.

Snape eyed both of them, "Since when have you to called each other by your first names."

"Since we have a truce for our OWL's" Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Alright here is everything all set up that will be fifty galleons." the Shopkeeper said smiling.

"Thank you." Harry replied handing over the money ignoring Snape who left during this time.

"Do you think you should go talk to Hohlwelle?"

"It's getting a bit late but I think I have enough time for it." Harry paused, "I don't mind if you want to come with me… I don't really know anything about pureblood customs."

"You don't? Either the pureblood classes aren't doing their jobs or you should have payed more attention."

"Pureblood clases?"

"Of course you don't know about them." Draco sighed, "The classes are offered in first and second year for muggleborn and muggle raised students. I know Granger went to the classes but still doesn't respect our culture."

"Nope I never heard of them."

"Well that explains somethings, tell you what if your willing during the school year maybe we can meet up and I can explain some things to you that you have to know to get anywhere in the wizarding world. Muggleborns complain about us excluding them but when they don't do vital things how can we accept them?"

Harry had nothing to say to that. Draco continued on, "Even purebloods who don't do it are hard pressed to make it far in our world."

They arrived back at the shop.

"I though I would be seeing you again little heir" Hohlwelle spoke up gliding out of the back. "And you brought a guest… how lovely. If the little Malfoy plans on staying anything said in this shop cannot be discussed except with those present."

Draco nodded and swore another privacy oath.

"I am Hohlwelle, one of the Klingenläufer, a Blade Runner, the highest rank in Lord Grindelwalds service. And now I am at your command Little Lord, until my lord returns. I am also one of your Godparents, Sirius being the other." He said pulling out a picture of him holding Harry as a baby.

Harry blinked as the man brought out a necklace from underneath his shirt it was a silver triangle with a circle and a line through it. "This is my lords symbol. Anyone with this is a follower. We don't have something so tacky as a tattoo."

With a chuckle Harry nodded.

"Well… they are a bit tacky." Draco agreed.

"So how will I know if someone has it?"

"My lord had enchantments woven into these and he was always able to tell where the necklaces were. He told me before you were born that you would be able to access the magics. He told me that you would need the heir ring and this." Hohlwelle said pulling out a black necklace in the same design.

"He said that you would need to channel your magic into it."

Harry put it on and did so and felt a connection going out connecting with the necklace on Hohlwelle's neck and several others across the world. "I was my lords second in command during his reign, but now you are second in command of those who are left. My lord left a handful of necklaces incase new followers needed to be marked. Of course no one thinks that my lord's reign will return so no one has accepted his mark."

"What was his reign about?" Draco asked.

"Wizard supremacy. That wizards would take their rightful place over the muggles. In a nutshell."

Draco snorted, "I could get on board with that."

"How is that different from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Draco flinched getting an eye roll from the other two. "Voldemort wants pureblood supremacy that they would rule over muggleborns and muggles alike. And while Inbreeding may not affect us we need new blood to expand our community or else we will slowly dwindle away." Hohlwelle responded.

Draco and Harry both nodded. "It's a shame that history class is taught by Binns if it was taught by someone who was living we could actually learn something important other than goblin wars." Draco complained.

"Yeah" Harry agreed.

Hohlwelle smirked, "Then let us do something, Little lord while our forces aren't what they used to be we can still have enough influence to get someone better to teach hogwarts, especially if Heir Malfoy here can get his father to speed the process along."

"Little lord channel your magic into the necklace and feel for one with the name Geschichte, he is another of the Klingenläufer and is our knowledge expert he knows almost everything. When you find him push your magic into it this will summon him. I talked to him just a month ago so he is still alive."

Harry nodded and felt the connections and after a few minutes found Geschichte. He pushed his magic into it. He got the feeling of confusion. He waited a minute before pushing another bit of magic into it. A pop sounded and standing before him was an old looking man with gray hair a hitler mustache and brown eyes.

"Who summoned me?" The man asked looked around.

"I did" Harry stated.

The man looked at him. Than he turned to Hohlwelle and spoke in german Hohlwelle responded.

The old looking man turned to him, "Apologies Little lord I didn't realise my lord had a son."

Harry just nodded. "The little lord says that history at hogwarts is taught by a ghost. I was thinking we could get you placed in hogwarts as a new history teacher. This way little lord can start getting a proper education."

Geschichte slowly nodded, "Yes we could do this. It will be done little lord." The man stated with a bow. "If you need to know anything summon me little lord."

Harry grinned, "Looks like well actually have good history for this year."

"What about defense?" Draco asked.

"We probably shouldn't try to push two people at once we don't need Dumbledore getting suspicious."

"Smart plan little lord" Hohlwelle said with a grin.

Harry yawned, "It's getting late my relatives will be here soon I better go."

"Its best little lord if you don't visit to frequently as if any Auror or other spies and such stuff notice they might realize something is up. Especially since you are publicly known as light and Dumbledore's golden boy."

Harry nodded. "Come on Harry I'll stay with you till your relatives pick you up." Draco said.

They walked out and they stood outside of the leaky cauldron waiting. "So Draco I noticed that sometimes you call people muggleborn and other times you call them mudbloods why do you call them differently?"

"Muggleborn is someone born to muggles who tries to accept our culture and work with us. A Mudblood is someone born to muggles who denies our culture and tries to change it and work against us."

"Huh thats interesting…"

"Of course it is all of wizard culture is interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes at the smug boy.

A vehicle pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal his relatives. "Get in boy." Petunia stated.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Bye Draco!" Harry said as he got in.

"Bye Harry!"

The ride to privet drive was done in silence. Harry instantly was told to go to his room when he arrived and he layed in bed thinking of all that happened so far. Just a couple weeks or so ago it had been the end of the tournament where a portkey took him to where Voldemort used his blood to bring him back and killed Cedric. His friends had stuck close to him causing him to want to be alone so he went to the library and found that book where he found that spell to discover blocks. And now here he was Heir to Grindelwald.

Harry grabbed the first eyesight potion downed it and after a few minutes he fell asleep with these thoughts in his mind. He had a father. A father that loved him.

The next morning he woke, it was June Twenty-Fifth and he had had a little over a month before his birthday and his C.O.A.R Fifteen ritual. "Boy cook us breakfast!" His aunt commanded through the door. Harry frowned, he didn't want to spend his summer with his relatives and being their house elf. He could try his Dimension Jump ability where he would be able to travel to new places and meet new people. Maybe even run into his father. Grinning he downed the second potion and watched amazed as everything came into focus and he could see everything crystal clear. He definitely wasn't going to spend his summer seeing these same boring walls when he could be out exploring.

"I'm leaving I might be back shortly around my birthday!" Harry shouted. He had nothing to worry about since he had left Hedwig to stay at Hogwarts for the summer and his stuff was shrinked into his pocket. Taking a deep breath he concentrated and focused on traveling to another realm. He watched as slowly the air rippled and started expanding getting bigger and bigger revealing a multitude of colors. He stepped through the portal just as his uncle vernon charged in.

He felt as if he was being supn an pulled in a hundred directions as he traveled through the stream and he heard so many voices all calling out at once, it was too much for him to handle and he fainted everything going black as his body fell through the spinning rapidly before it was pulled in a certain direction and a hole opened up and spat him out.

 **A/n Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**


	4. The Demigods

Chapter Four: The Demigods.

 **(I took a few changes, Like I made Annabeth older. You'll see why, I tried to keep it short while basically incorporating the adventure of Percy Jackson and changing it a bit due to Harry's influence [Trust me in that the little changes in this first book would change quite a lot later in the series XD] So any diehard PJ fans well… hopefully you spot the differences pretty quickly Especially towards the end ;) And If you know nothing about Percy Jackson and are confused let me know so I can make it understandable for someone who has never read the series. )**

When he woke up he was wet, soaking wet, there wasn't a square inch of him that wasn't drenched in water or mud. Harry could make out voices talking. "What was that?" A voice young nervous asked.

A female voice was muttering "We're almost there… another mile, please. Please. Please."

"Hey the other kid he's awake!" another male voice responded. "Hey are you-" He was cut off from speaking when there was a blinding flash of light and everything was thrown around as the world seemed to explode.

Then it was a frantic rush as they were getting out of the car and running trying to get away from something. There was shouting and Harry was helping the first voice carry a body that belonged to the second voice.

Then the creature was charging and the two boys split apart each jumping to a different side Harry being stronger keeping hold of grover who was muttering about food. Then the monster turned towards the woman and charged at her. She tried to sidestep but the monster grabbed her by the neck.

"Mom!" The other boy called out.

"Go!" The woman gasped out and she turned into a light shimmering and gold.

"No!" The boy called out anger in his voice. Harry watched shocked and amazed as the boy took off his jacket and started taunting the monster.

"What are you thinking!?" Harry shouted, but watched amazed as the boy leapt straight up and landed on the creatures neck. The creature was shaking wildly and madly charging around trying to throw off the boy who looks like he was holding onto the horn with all his might. No doubts about it if the boy had been sorted he would be a gryffindor.

The horn gave a snap and the boy flew off of the monster which screamed in pain. The boy was lying there in a daze and so Harry did an incredibly stupid thing. "Hey ugly!" He called out and watched the monster turn towards him. It charged and he jumped to the side in the nick of time.

It went to charge again and Harry's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't going to be able to dodge it this time the creature was to fast! Suddenly the creature slowed down and Harry was able to get out of the way.

Then the boy was their shoving the horn into the monster which slowly started turning into dust. The monster was gone.

The two boys turned to each other neither saying anything as they went over to grover who they carried the rest of the way past the tree. They collapsed onto the porch. "And here I thought I was coming for vacation." Harry muttered as he yawned exhausted.

Harry woke up on a bed in a white room, always white. Harry saw a couple people standing and one lying on a bed similar to him. One was a girl with golden hair who seemed to be a year older than him, the next was the boy he and the other boy had carried and lying on the bed was the boy himself.

"Hey… my names Grover, You helped Percy here to save my life so thanks."

"Err yah. What was that thing?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Do you know nothing of the greek supposed mythology?"

"No" Harry responded.

"What kind of education did you get? Most schools will talk about them at least a bit. I'm Annabeth by the way."

"One that doesn't care about stuff like that." Harry responded with a shrug. "Our History teach is the worst and only goes over one war over and over again."

"It looks like Percy will be waking up soon." Annabeth stated.

"We should probably move him to outside it would be more comfortable." Grover responded. The two moved him Harry following along, "We'll explain things at the same time so we don't have to explain twice."

A half of an hour later Percy woke up. Grover handed him the horn from the monster.

"The Minotaur." Percy said.

"Um Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the greek myths, isn't it? The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for a bit. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really…?"

Grover looked down.

They sat there and Harry shifted a bit completely lost on everything. Though grover called himself a Satyr. After Percy finished the drink which apparently tasted like chocolate chip cookies it was time for them to meet someone Grover called Chiron and Mr.D.

They were led around the porch and they saw two men sitting across from each others at a card table. One of the man kind of looked like a cherubs that was middle age wearing tacky tourist clothes. The other was a man sitting in a wheelchair.

"That's Mr.D." Grover said nodding to the cherub man. "And the other is Chiron."

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy said shocked.

"Ah, good, Percy, now we have more people for pinochle."

They all sat down at the table. Mr. D looked at both of them and sighed, "I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

They started playing and Harry listened to the conversation. Eventually Mr. D asked, "Do you boys know how to play pinochle."

"I'm afraid not," Percy said at the same time as Harry said, "No sir."

"I'm afraid not, Sir," Mr. D corrected Percy with a grunt.

The continued there conversation and Mr. D and Chiron took turns telling them different things about the game and about the greek gods. Which were apparently real.

Harry suddenly remembered a bit of the letter his father had given him, that he would have grandparents here. But was this the same world or a different one that just happened to also have the Olympus gods?

He listened as Percy and Chiron talked about Immortals and how history would make anyone into a myth. And then it was revealed that Mr. D was the wine god Dionysus. Not that Harry really knew much about greek mythology.

Eventually the game was over and the points were tallied. "The game goes to me. Then Mr. D, In third is the quiet boy who name we don't know and the Grover with Percy coming in last.

Harry shifted, "Harry Potter sir." he responded out of habit

Chiron nodded a thoughtful expression on his face. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter. And mind your manners." Mr.D stated as he got up and left Grover going after him.

Chiron continued talking about Mr. D and how Mount Olympus moved. Then it was revealed that Chiron was a centaur. Which Harry was at least able to recognize from his world.

They went on a tour where Chiron explained a few things and spoke of the cabins then it was revealed Chiron was the Chiron from the stories and that he was now semi-immortal and that he had been teaching for a long time.

Harry blinked. "Wait if you have been teaching at this camp for a long time… do you know Gellert Grindelwald, Lily Potter, James Potter."

Chiron didn't looked surprised by those names as he nodded, "Yes though Lily was an Evans back than."

"Those three are my parents."

Percy frowned, "How can you have three parents."

Harry grinned impishly, "Magic." He responded.

Chiron looked at him before nodding, "You must have gotten the ability to jump worlds from your father. He explained quite a bit about your world. It was quite an interesting ability he had."

"Yes well I'm just now figuring it out, I guess I was lucky enough to land in a world that knows a bit about what's going on."

"For now you will be unclaimed, but determined. It's a shame you can't enter a cabin until you are claimed. I wish I could say one of your grandparents, or even all of them would claim you now, but with what's going on… well it might be a bit of a wait." Chiron said sadly.

"Annabeth is waiting for us" He gestured in her direction.

"I have masters archery class at noon, would you mind taking over from here, Harry is determined, but unclaimed."

"Yes sir."

"Cabin eleven, make yourself at home boys." Chiron said turning and walking away.

"Well go ahead and enter." Annabeth told us.

Harry looked at them and stepped in Percy following behind him. "Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" A kid somewhere asked.

"Percy is undetermined, Harry is Determined but unclaimed."

The kids groaned.

"Now, now campers. This is what we're here for, welcome both of you. There's not much room in here but there's a spot right over there you both might be able to fit into." The guy was about nineteen, tall and muscular he had short sandy hair and a friendly smile.

"This is Luke." Annabeth said and when Harry looked over he could see that she was blushing. Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "He's going to be your counselor." With that it was explained about how kids were sorted, which is that only kids that are claimed can go into their respective cabin.

If they are determined by abilities but the parent does not claim them their still stuck in cabin eleven.

Annabeth led them out explaining more about monsters and then how they were half bloods.

Then they met a big girl who looked to be a about the same age as him. She looked at Percy and then at Harry "So we got a runt and a scrawny boy."

"Percy, Harry meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"As in the war god?" Percy asked.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No." He paused and shuffled behind Harry a bit. Harry smiled ruffling Percy's hair who glared at him a bit.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "We have an initiation ceremony for newbies."

Harry glared, "I hate bullies." He said stepping up. The next second before he could even realize she had moved Clarisse had slugged him across the cheek. Harry pulled out his heather wand and stunned her.

"She'll wake up in a bit." Harry replied placing his wand back into its holster.

"What kind of μαγεία was that?!" one of her friends demanded. Harry was surprised to find he understood what she said even though a bit of it was in another language… that wasn't parseltongue.

"Sorcery? It was magic."

The rest of the day passed with Annabeth showing off more of the place. "Dinner is at seven thirty."

She left and the two boys were left at the edge of a lake. "This is crazy."

"No kidding. I dont know whats stranger this or my world."

Percy looked at him, "Your world? Chiron mentioned something like that."

"In my world I have an ability called dimensional jumper, passed on from my father who with my mom and adopted father came to this world. They became demigod themselves, but I don't know who my grandparents are here. Anyways in my world when I turned eleven I was told I was a wizard and thrusted into a world of magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"I've always had trouble in school with my ADHD and Dyslexia and weird things happening. Now I find out its because I'm apparently a demigod."

Harry patted the younger boy on the shoulder. They headed back to the Hermes cabin. Luke grinned at spotting them, "Hey I found a couple sleeping bags, and I stole you both some toiletries.

"Thank you." The two boys said as one.

With that Percy and Luke had a conversation about Hermes and the gods and a bit about Annabeth. Then it was time to eat. They grabbed food and ended up having to burn some of it before they could eat. Then it was the campfire and finally they went to sleep.

The next few days passed and they passed into a routine. They learned Ancient Greek and then they did outdoor activities, Percy found he was good at canoeing. Harry wasn't shabby with a bow and arrow but he was nothing special. He was decent at canoeing. Though Luke had them practice a bit of thievery which they were both surprisingly good at though they didn't have the natural grace of a Hermes child

Then it was thursday and they came across swordfighting where Percy was a natural even though he said none of the blades felt right. Harry could get where he was coming from though.

The rest of the day was spent practicing mostly on sword work with Luke instructing everyone.

Friday came and went with them having had to climb the deadly climbing wall. Percy went to go speak with Grover at the lake while Harry returned to the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I practice dodging your spells?" Luke asked.

"Sure" The duo walked to the arena and Harry pulled out his wand.

"I want you to start slow and work your way up."

Harry nodded and took the familiar stance before slowly casting a few spells and watched Luke sidestep them with ease. Grinning he built up the speed a bit until Luke was constantly moving. Finally Harry was casting spells as fast as he could and Luke continued dodging. After a few minutes he was getting too tired to continue and was about to stop just as a spell managed to catch Luke.

Harry revived the boy who grinned, "That is an impressive skill." Luke complimented.

"Yes but that wore me out."

"Lets rest up the rest of the day."

The two relaxed until dinner where it was finally time for capture the flag.


	5. Quest

Chapter Five: Quest.

"So which side are we teaming with?" Percy asked Luke who grinned in response.

"Athena."

Then it was time and Percy and Harry were on border patrol. Soon they were attacked by Clarisse and five other Ares warriors. They fought and eventually Percy ended up in the water where he seemed to become stronger and Harry noticed his wounds were healing.

"You can't shoot your beams of light at me now light boy!" Carisse snarled.

Harry's eye twitched. But he wasn't able to use his wand in this according to Chiron. He was backed against a tree as Clarisse pinned him. Wishing that he could get away he felt a pull and suddenly he was falling into the ground and then he shot up behind Clarisse. Out of the shadows although he was now completely exhausted and he felt like he was on the verge of passing out.

Then Luke ran across with the flag and they had won. Annabeth revealed that it was all part of her plan and then a hellhound attacked Percy but fell dead from Chiron's bow. It was at that moment that Percy was revealed as Poseidon's son.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, father of horses. Hair, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Thunder rumbled angrily and the night seemed to get darker for a moment as the water in the stream started becoming more rapid.

"What's going on?" A camper asked.

"The big three are having a vicious argument." Chiron explained as they made there way back to the camp. Mr. D was standing there arms folded. "Yes they are having an argument about the newbies."

"Percy for obvious reasons… For Hadrian though it is due to him being their grandson that they are arguing over who will claim him."

Chiron frowned as all the campers listened in, "Why do they not just all claim him Unless none of them want him."

"Hades and Poseidon originally had the argument, but then Zeus joined in."

Light glowed and everyone was watching. Harry looked up and saw the three symbols one for Hades, one for Zeus, and one for Poseidon. Instantly whispering started up.

The next day they moved into cabin three. They watched as the kids avoided them. "Well Percy I think things just got even weirder."

"No kidding."

Later they were called in and told that they were both going on a quest. Because Apparently Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen and Zeus thinks it can be either Percy or even Harry, despite the fact that Harry has only arrived in this world a few days ago. Then they were asked if they accepted the quest.

"What should we do?" Percy asked him. Harry blinked he had been about to say no way and jump ship he didn't want to deal with any of this he wanted a vacation… but Percy was looking at him for what to do and well Percy kinda reminded Harry of himself at that age.

"I guess we find the lightning bolt and return it."

Percy nodded at him and so the two boys accepted the quest and went upstairs to hear the oracle.

" _You shall go west to face the god of riches,_ "

" _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,_ "

" _The camp shall be betrayed by one who they trusted,_ "

" _And you shall glimpse the truth in the end._ " It spoke to Percy before turning to him and the images shifted from their previous forms to new ones.

It was Uncle Vernon and his supposed family. Then the words started, " _In the beginning of a dream you shall see who is your guardian,_ "

" _In the midst of a battle you shall be given a gift from Olympian,_ "

" _In the end you shall help the warrior prime,_ "

" _And finally you shall be given a gift to travel back in time._ "

The two boys stared at each other. "I hate prophecies." They both said as they walked down to where Chiron and Grover waited. "So what did the oracle say exactly?"

Percy recited the first two lines and then the last line. Harry stated his entire prophecy. Then Chiron stated how he thought it was Hades and that they had ten days to return the master bolt. Percy invited Grover to join if he wanted and the satyr did. And Annabeth was also joining them apparently.

They packed and supplied up. They were about to leave when Luke ran over to them, "It's not much but I hope these help you in your quest. I would give them to you Percy, but flying shoes don't really go well with someone who is the son of the sea." He gave the shoes to Grover with a smile.

"Thanks." all four of them said before Annabeth shot a brief glare at Percy. Annabeth smiled at Luke who grinned and gave her a quick peck, "Stay safe Annabeth, and kill a lot of monsters."

Percy wrinkled his nose. Harry just chuckled, "Knew it" he whispered. Chiron gave Percy a pen that turned into a sword.

Then they headed out. Harry stayed silent listening to the conversations happening around him. Usually he ended up in an adventure by accident but this time he was purposely going on an adventure. While waiting on the bus Harry transfigured a rock into a ball and they played Hacky Sack.

They got on the bus and then they saw that three old ladies got on the bus. Annabeth hissed something to Percy. Eventually Annabeth had Percy put the invisibility cap on. Harry felt Percy brush past him, The three old ladies came towards them, "Where is it? Where!" They demanded.

"Where is what?" Harry boldly asked wondering what these old woman wanted.

"The helm child the helm" they hissed out

"Helm? We don't have any helm." Annabeth stated her eyes narrowed.

"Lies!" They hissed angrily and attacked transforming into monsters. Next thing the busses were swerving around and then Percy was attacking with his blade. They quickly ran out of the bus and then the bus exploded.

They walked for forever getting hungrier and hungrier before they came across a place called Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Then they meet Aunty Em who gave them food.

Though it was weird how Aunty Em seemed to be nicer to Harry and Percy then Annabeth who she seemed to dislike.

The woman seemed sad as she explained that a jealous woman caused her loneliness. Annabeth seemed to be getting nervous before Aunty Em said "Well it was nice meeting you children." She said a strange tone in her voice. "You best be going your ring master will be waiting for you…" Her voice trailed off as she turned off.

The four of them left. "What the hell was that?!" Annabeth asked once they had gotten a distance away.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"That Monster! She was Medusa! And yet she didn't try to turn us to stone!" Annabeth said confused.

If Daughters of Athena were anything like Hermione than she probably wouldn't stop searching for answers. "That was Medusa?" Harry asked.

"Yes I realized it after she talked about the 'jealous woman' which is Athena my mom cursed Medusa when she found her and Poseidon in the temple."

Finally they settled down to sleep and took shifts.

That night Harry dreamed, he was standing in a dark area that was rocky before him sat a figure with dark hair and golden eyes leaning against the wall in reaching distance was a scythe. " _Hello Hadrian_ " The person spoke.

Harry frowned, "Who are you?"

" _I am Kronos titan of time, dimensions, and harvest. Though some also think I have domain over evil._ "

"How am I here? What is this place?"

" _This is a dream a representation of my 'home' in Tartarus. I brought you here to tell you that you are my son._ "

Harry blinked, "Wha..?"

Kronos sighed, " _You were given the ability to dimension jump. In each dimension you are given a parent or two. In this world I am one of your parents._ "

"Oh." Harry responded, "Err nice to meet you?" He questioned more than stated.

Kronos snorted, " _You have a lot to learn little demi-titan. Perhaps you should be figuring out how to use your abilities, they may prove useful on this adventure of yours_." With a smirk the man disappeared.

Harry woke up. "Great just what I need." he muttered to himself as he munched on some corn chips Auntie Em had sent them off with.

A little bit later Grover came back and the two said hi to the poodle at Grovers insentience and finally Percy woke up a confused expression on his face. The poddle got them a couple hundred dollars where they rode the train for two days.

Not much happened on the train ride, except that Harry and Percy practiced there control over water and Harry also did a bit of time manipulation though he couldn't do it much with all of them watching. Finally it was time for a small three over break before the final march to denver.

Annabeth had them go to the gateway arch. They rode the elevator up with a big lady and a chihuahua. Eventually after the park ranger announced it would close in a few minutes Annabeth and Grover rode down in one ride while Harry and Percy would ride down in another.

And then just there luck the big lady turned out to be Echidna, the mother of monsters and apparently Aphrodite had sent her after them.

"We have the worst luck." Percy bemoaned.

"No kidding." Harry agreed.

Then the creature attacked. Harry went to pull out his wand but before he could someone appeared in front of them. "Oh well this is awkward, I usually have better timing than this." Someone said as he looked around.

Echidna hissed, "Hermes what are you doing here?" She demanded the Chimera still fighting against Percy.

The god looked at the mother of monsters, "Just giving Harry a gift from his grandfathers. Freshly made. I would tell you more, but I can do that later! Ciao!" Than the god disappeared after handing Harry what looked like a normal pilot g-2 pen.

Harry clicked the pen and it transformed into a sword that was a dark blue green. Not paying much more attention to it he charged at the monster. A minute later he saw Percy get shoved out of the hole in the building.

Harry gaped then he grinned as an insane move came into his mind. "Well I am a gryffindor!" He shouted as he clicked the pen and as he ran towards the whole in the building he pulled out his shrunken broom just as he grabbed it he jumped out of the extremely tall building.

Using his Heather wand he returned the broom to normal size and got on racing towards the ground and the falling Percy who was getting closer and closer to the ground. "Wingardium leviosa!" Harry shouted slowing the younger boys fall down he caught up with the demigod grabbed him and pulled up sharpley grazing the ground a bit.

Harry zoomed off sticking close to the ground and landed in an alley shrinking his broom back down. "Thanks… that was awesome" Percy said.

"No problem."

They soon met back up with Annabeth and Grover, and they went back to the train. "What happened?"

So Percy told them how about what happened and about the gift that Harry got. "Speaking of which now that the battles done, also nice flying skills, yes but now I should tell you a bit about your blade." A familiar voice said causing the four kids to turn to see Hermes sitting across from them a smile on his face. Annabeth blinked a bit before she recognized them.

"The sword is called Θραύστης" 'Breaker' The four kids easily translated. "It like Riptide can return if lost and turns into a sword. That was Poseidon's part of it. The blade itself is made out of obsidian diamonds and emeralds mixed with celestial bronze donated by Hades. Zeus not to be outdone has made it so it can channel large blasts of winds." Hermes said.

"But I also have a message from Hecate, She knows all about your world Harry and says that if you wish she can merge your wand with Breaker so that you can use both and that when it is in sword form it will be able to channel spells just as easily. She said that you could keep it in pen form and activate it by pressing it, or you could have it as a wand and use a keyword of your choice to transform it into a sword. This will of course take a bit of time."

"That would be nice." Harry took his wand out the beautiful purple grey heather wand that worked better for him than his holly wand. "I would like to keep it looking like my wand. And the password… Διαστάσεις"

"Dimensions nice." Hermes nodded and took the two items. Then they slept. The next day it was the afternoon when the train dropped them off in Denver.


	6. War, Underworld

Chapter Six: War, Underworld

They walked on towards their goal until they smelt food where once again there stomachs sidetracked them to a nearby dinner. The only problem was they had no muggle, or rather human money. Suddenly a loud rumble shook the whole building and a motorcycle pulled up to the curb.

The diner fell silent.

Soon a large muscular guy walked in he had black jeans and a black leather duster with a knife strapped to his thigh. He came over and sat at our booth kicking Annabeth out of the booth to sit next to Percy and Grover while he crowded Harry close to the window.

"The foods on me." He spoke and gestured for them to order their food. "So your seaweed's kid? And your my old man's grandson?" the man spoke.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "What's it to you?" He questioned suspiciously.

The god gave a wicked grin, as Annabeth said, "Percy, this is-"

The god cut her off "Ha I like a little attitude long as you remember whos the boss. You know who I am little cousin, nephew?"

Percy's eyes widened, "Your the god of war, Ares, right?"

"Thats right," The god grinned, "Heard you broke Clarisse's spear, got to admit pretty impressive for someone so new to beat someone like Clarisse, 'specially since she's my brat." The god praised with a smirk.

"Anyways I heard you were in town and have a little test for you and nephew." He continued. He paused as the waitress came back and paid with gold drachmas. Harry just shrugged it off when he threatened her. Percy raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. It was surprisingly Annabeth who spoke up, "You can't do that! You can't just threaten people!" She snapped out before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Ares sneered at her, "Let me tell you something little girl you can't get by on smarts alone. If you don't have any strength to backup you smarts you'll just get steamrolled." He smirked as he said, "Harry and Percy here understand, don't you?"

"Yes" Harry said thinking about his childhood and how no matter how much smarter he was than his uncle, which wasn't hard to do, the man could still beat him black and blue.

"I think so." Percy agreed nodding shifting uncomfortable as he ate a french fry looking away from Annabeth's glare.

"So what do you want us to do?" Annabeth asked trying to hide her anger at Ares.

Ares looked over his sunglasses revealing his flaming eyes. "Not you girlie. Just a little side mission for my cousin and nephew." Ares smirked.

"What can we do for you," Harry briefly paused before mentally shrugging and adding, "Uncle Ares?"

Ares gave another wicked grin, "If you don't mind I would like to tell you two in secret, and all of the Olympians have heard about your abilities from when your parents were here mind putting up a privacy charm?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his Holly wand and remembering that his father had told him it was safe as the trace doesn't work outside of his home dimension he cast the charm.

"Wicked" Percy exclaimed with a grin.

Ares chuckled, "So thing is I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a date with Aphrodite, we happened to realize that Hephaestus left a little trap for us. I want you two to fetch it for me, and if you can find someway to turn the trap on him or make him look stupid I would be extremely happy. You do this for me and I'll help you out with your quest arrange a ride west and some supplies."

"I don't think it would take that long to do." Percy said with a shrug. "Sure I don't mind helping you out." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Cousin?"

Ares smirked, "I knew I could count on you two to help me, keep up like this and you two might become my favorite demigods. Enjoy your meal cousin, nephew." With that he disappeared.

Harry released the privacy charm and the two boys ate. "So what did he want?" Annabeth demanded.

"It's just a little fetch quest nothing big you and Grover see about finding us some clean clothes while Harry and I do this."

She huffed, "Fine!" Harry looked at her she really did remind him of Hermione.

They finished eating and the two boys went to the water park searching up the place in an hotel with the brochures that were outdated. They went there and the sun was sinking behind the mountains.

Harry pulled out his broom and they rode over the fence. They walked and found the tunnel of love. "So all we have to do is get the items right?" Percy asked.

"Yes but this place is probably trapped, let me try something." Harry responded and pulled out his wand and cast the summoning charm. That worked and the shield came towards him with a snapping sound and something pink entwined on it. Suddenly the cupid statues were drawing there bows and casting a net over the boat. But they were both safely above it as a timer started counting down.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said as they got on the broom again and flew out. They flew back to the dinner and saw Annabeth and Grover waiting there nervously glancing at Ares who was leaning against the wall. They got off and Harry shrunk the broom back up.

"That was brilliant, Zeus and the others thought that crippled blacksmith had his trap go off prematurely. Man did that make him mad." He said as Percy handed back the shield which still had the pink scarf on it. Ares grabbed the scarf and put it in his pocket as he placed the shield on his back.

"As I promised a ride to the west and a bag of supplies also an address you might find useful." He said pointing to a limousine and tossing the bag to Grover who grunted in surprise "Make yourself useful." He stated to the satyr before turning to them again "We'll see each other again cousin, nephew."

"Bye Uncle Ares."

"Bye cousin."

Both boys said waving. "He's pretty cool." Percy said after Ares left. Harry nodded in agreement, "So far he's my favorite Uncle."

Annabeth glared at them as they went over to the limo and got in before she and Grover reluctantly followed.

"So Annabeth since you obviously don't like Uncle Ares whos your top favorite gods? Name three or more"

"Athena, Hera, and Artemis." Annabeth replied. "What about you Grover?"

"Pan, Demeter, and Iris." He responded. "Percy?"

The young boy thought for a moment, "Ares, Hermes since I've met them and I guess Poseidon. How bout you Harry?"

Harry thought, "Ares and Hermes definitely I don't know who's the third I don't really know much about my grandfather's though they have gave me a nice sword that Hecate is helping with."

That night they fell asleep comfortable in the limousine, unaware of just how big of a change Harry was making in their dimension. One multiverse over Percy and the others were miserably sleeping in an animal transportation van. Back in this multiverse Harry was dreaming only this time it was once again of Kronos who was fighting against another titan with his powers.

They woke up the next day and the limo driver said that there would be a break for him to refuel and the next driver to arrive, he told them to be back in an hour and handed them a small wad of cash.

The four of them went to a dinner and ate a nice breakfast before returning back to the limo. They arrived in LA late at night and so they slept once more in the Limo with the drivers permission.

They woke up and decided to start searching for the entrance, they had four days and then it was the summer solstice. That whole day they searched for the DOA Recording studios. Nothing and so they slept in a cheap motel that was out of the way.

Two more days passed with them searching and finding nothing. They were running out of time so they decided to search at night as well which turned out to be a bad move as they were chased by a gang of kids into a store which was run by a monster called Procrustes. After Harry using the diffindo spell while Percy distracted the monster they killed him and left after finding the studio was only a block away from their.

There they met Charon who they managed to bribe with drachmas. Then they were walking along where they came across three lines and a cerberus. "I wonder if this is anything like the one in my world." Harry murmured and decided to sing a lullaby. He was slightly shocked by how much better his singing was since last time he heard himself sing. Instantly the Cerebus became tired and layed down going to sleep.

"Music? Music puts the beast to sleep?" Annabeth said surprised.

"Sure I had a Cerberus in my school in my first year."

They ran through the checkpoint and alarms burst out so they hid until the security ran past. They made there way through the underworld. Suddenly the shoes on Grovers feet started going crazy and dragging him off. They managed to stop him just before he fell into a giant pit Annabeth called Tartarus.

Than they made there way into the palace. Grover seemed to be shifting a lot more now as they continued on and finally the doors opened and they were led into the throne room of Hades.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," He spoke with an oily voice "Now I will find out the truth… Look me in the eye child and let me see the truth."

Percy looked at Hades and minutes passed in tense silence.

Hades was frowning, "this is interesting, I know you cannot lie within your mind at least no one of this world…" Hades turned to Harry. "My son, Gellert, taught me about legilimency an ability from your world."

"You have not stolen my helm or the bolt… but yet your satyr friend has it in his pack. And still my helm is gone…" Hades frowned staring at them.

"Leave. Return Zeus's bolt… and confront Ares why he gave you a bag with Zeus's bolt in it."

The four of them nodded and then went through the portal the god of the dead opened. They came to the bay of Santa Monica where chaos was ensuing.

"Hello cousin nephew." Ares said grinning at us.

Annabeth pointed at him, "You're the one who stole the symbols of power."

"Mmm nope sorry another little hero did it. Not like he had much choice though." Ares shuddered. "Now while I may love the war that this would cause it isn't worth the hassle at the moment. Not like I'll tell you anymore Athena child."

"I have my own plans so how bout this I give you the helmet help you get to mount olympus on time for the deadline and you don't mention that I had anything to do with them being gone."

"Hades knows he read Percy's mind!" Annabeth stated, "You're going to be punished."

Ares looked at her, "I will explain everything to him, he understands that sometimes things land out of our control… Something far more powerful than even me was at work here girlie."

"I'll take the offer, but you might have to explain to the everyone what happened." Percy stated. Ares grunted but grabbed both him and Harry. "You two there should be plane tickets in your pockets." He spoke to Annabeth and Grover without looking at them.

Then he had Harry and Percy close their eyes. Next they opened them and they were in front of the gods.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon." Percy nodded to them. "We have found the Master bolt and I am here to return it." He stated.

"Tell us everything."

And so Percy did Harry occasionally piping in. Finally they were told to leave with not even a thanks from the Zeus. Poseidon just watched them with a small smile on his face.

Percy returned home pulling Harry along and Harry was introduced to Sally and then he met Gabe who Percy complained about.

Gabe made a scene and then they found the box and Percy gave it to Sally to do as she please.

Finally it was time to return to camp. They partied that night and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

" _Hello my son… it seems you were successful in the little quest."_

Harry frowned as Kronos seemed pleased by this, "I thought you wanted the two items?"

" _No they are but mere toys compared to some of the items that can be created. I know that they have given you a gift so I will give you a gift as well._ " He held out a chain of obsidian it was a black version of a time turner the only thing gold about it was the golden sand inside of it.

" _This can take you back a day at a time up to one week this will also affect your time in your world no matter what world your in. Though it takes a two weeks too recharge it. Learn your abilities well Hadrian. For what is power without the knowledge of how to wield it?_ "

With that he woke up and in his hand was the necklace. Harry put it around his neck and slipped it under his shirt. He ate breakfast with the campers… but he knew it was time for him to go and move on, he had many other places he could explore. This summer he was going to explore the world but he would return here for sure.

"Hey Percy. Thanks for the amazing time so far, but I think it's time for me to move on."

Percy nodded, "I understand… make sure to tell Chiron. You'll come visit me though?"

"Of course even if I have to sneak out of Hogwarts."

Percy grinned. Harry shifted, "Percy… before that though I want to tell you something I found out… about who my parent is."

Percy's eyes widen, "Your guardian… you never mentioned who it was. Yet the rest has already passed except for the last."

"The last has to do with the first." Harry said pulling the necklace out a bit which Percy recognized from Harry telling him about Hogwarts and all his adventures in the school. "I found out who my father is… not a god…"

Percy blinked, "Not a god… Time.." His eyes widened. "Your a demititan."

"Indeed."

"Well your still my friend!" Percy said and Harry grinned glad he could trust Percy.

"Always."

With that they headed of to find Chiron. The Centaur nodded, "I understand."

Once again Hermes appeared suddenly. "Looks like I caught you just in time Breaker is finished." He said handing back the wand. Giving it a test Harry spoke the password. "Διαστάσεις" It turned into the sword he had first held.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"No problem."

"Before you go I have a question is there any possible way to speak across dimensions or to send mail?"

Hermes grinned, "Iris Messages work if you have the drachmas. As for physical items I have no way to cross dimensions."

"Alright thanks."

Hermes grinned and went towards cabin eleven. Percy and Annabeth gave him half of their drachmas having him promise to message them and tell them about each new place and new people he would meet.

Harry walked outside the camp and turned the time turner to its max of seven days before He focused and he once more saw the air ripple and expand creating the gateway faster than last time. That same feeling of spinning and being pulled assaulted him, but it didn't feel as intense as before and the voices seemed more muted. Except one voice that was loud and clear and it seemed to be sining Harry felt himself being drawn in that direction and he exited out of the Dimension tunnel.


	7. Abstergo

Chapter Seven: Abstergo

 **{Time for another adventure and trust me shortening this one is no easy feat when it spreads across three video games. I wasn't going to play it to learn a few words so a bit of it is more summerastic but I hope you enjoy anyways. Information on Ezio gotten from** **wiki/Ezio_Auditore_da_Firenze** **}**

Harry collapsed as soon as he stepped into the world and soon passed out. He awoke a few times and caught a few words that made no sense to him. "His son…"

"...Ezio's past."

"...In the Animus..."

He awoke strapped into some kind of machine. "Ah your awake" A woman spoke she had sharp rectangle glasses and her hair on a low ponytail. "What is your name."

Harry ignored her for a moment as he tested the bonds. Frowning he decided to ask, "Why am I tied to the table."

The woman gave a small smile, "Just a precautionary measure. Answer my questions and I'll see that your released."

Harry gave a nod that sounded fair for them to be safe since they didn't know about him.

"Now can I have your name?"

"Harry." He didn't know what he should call his last name.

"No last name?"

He paused before deciding, "Grindelwald." why not be Grindelwald with no fear of repercussions.

"Your name is Harry Grindelwald? Is Harry short for anything?"

Harry blinked, "Being thorough?"

She nodded, "Yes, I guess I should have asked for your full name."

Harry sighed, "Well if it's full name.. I'm Hadrian James Grindelwald Gryffindor Black Slytherin Potter Ravenclaw Gnaut Evans."

The woman blinked, "No wonder you had a problem with your last name."

Harry chuckled but then wondered to himself what the date was. A date appeared in his mind, 'October 3, 2012' Harry blinked that was useful.

"Now for the record when is your birthday."

Doing a bit of quick calculation he said, "July 31st 1998" That put him around the right age.

"Alright. Lets see your eyes are quite unique a bright green with specks of gold blue and black in them. Your hair is black… we measured your height to be 5'6… weight was 123 a bit on the light side."

"What's all this information for?"

"Well your not on any records, you DNA hasn't been recorded yet so were creating your profile. We will discuss the matter of how you are not on profile in a bit for now we have to continue filling this out."

"Oh…"

"Now do you know where you were born?"

Harry shook his head. "Who are your parents? Where do you currently live?"

Harry bit his lip but sighed, "My parents is gellert Grindelwald and Lily Potter. I was adopted by James Potter. I've…" He paused before an idea struck him, "run away."

The woman frowned. "Do you know anyone by the name of Desmond Miles?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"This is odd, according to your DNA your his son. Although your DNA was weird."

"Weird?"

"Mmm it keeps fluctuating and seems to shift. Thank you for helping me fill in the form, now can you explain how you were able to not be on record?" Harry thought about it for a minute wondering what he should mention… should he tell whoever they are about how he was from another dimension? Probably not just to be safe.

"I don't know… Maybe it had to do with the fluctuations you mentioned? If my DNA changes maybe it just doesn't match the record for when I was born."

"That could be. Still there was also no one that matches your appearance."

Harry gave a shrug, "My looks have always shifted around. I guess it's the DNA"

"I'll have to run your name through the system."

Harry knew they wouldn't find a match. "Now for the final bit, can you explain how you appeared out of a portal that appeared in the middle of our facility?"

Oh. Woops. Guess they had seen him arrive.

Harry gave a shrug quickly thinking of an excuse, "Oh that I've recently discovered I could do that open up portals and go into them. That's how I ran away."

"Fascinating. Thank you for the information. If you'll excuse me I have to go speak with the higher ups and they will decide if we have the information we need. Please don't try to escape."

He was curious about this place so even though he was bound he could stay for a bit. "Sure I don't suppose I could get the binds undone though?"

"Not yet."

An hour passed before someone returned. "Hello Harry correct?" A man asked in a business suit.

"Yes."

"Good, do you mind helping us out?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Well because of that DNA of yours you seem to have Desmond Miles DNA which is connected to several important people in the past. Were looking into the past to discover a few things. We think that you will be able to help."

Harry frowned, "How can I help? And what's your name?"

The old man smiled, "My name is Doctor Alan Rikkin, you can help us by letting us use the Animus on you."

"Animus?"

"Yes it is a machine that allows you to see certain pasts and live their lives. We would like you to live through a life to help us uncover the past and ancient artifacts."

"Huh… should be interesting I guess, though reliving the past how does that work like is a day in the past a day in the future."

"No not at all. Its amazing really You can spend years in the past and it will only be days in the present. So would you like to help us?"

Harry gave a mental shrug, "Sure why not. Is it possible for me to see any of my ancestors DNA?"

"Only the dead, and only ones we have a any kind of record on."

"Oh. Alright then."

Dr. Rikkin released his bonds. "Now the animus works by you synching yourself with the past, so try not to act differently than how the guy acts in the past, It shouldn't be hard most find that they are guided along with what to do…"

Harry layed down on the table. "Alright we're going to activate part one of the genetic code. You will be living as a guy called Ezio."

A moment later everything went black. Harry had the weird experience of living as a child again though his life was fairly normal. Although it was weird to learn Italian. About 17 years old he found a girl that Ezion apparently liked and his brother encouraged him to court her.

She rejected him but instead of being discouraged he followed and saved her from Vieri de' Pazzi. Afterwords a relationship bloomed between the two.

Later that year he ended up in a fight with Vieri where his lip was cut. The two brothers went to a doctor and got him healed. That night he went to Christina's home and spent the night with her, although her father caught them in the morning.

He dashed off and met with his father who scolded him before saying that Ezio acted much like he did in the past. A bit of time passed and some other things happened though he met Leonardo da Vinci and became friends with him.

This was when the weirdness started. His father had him delivering letters, but when he came back his home was ransacked. He went to where his father was being hold and spoke with him. Doing as his father asked he found the letters and other weird items. He quickly gave the letters to a family friend and the next day it was found out that Uberto had betrayed them. Forced to run away he went into hiding.

He was taught a few things and had the hidden blade fixed. Then he ended up killing a guard who was harassing Leonardo. Ezio understood what he had to do if he wanted his revenge.

Harry though was shocked and surprised by how easily he was falling into the roll of Ezio… and forgetting about his past. With that in mind Harry tried to keep mentally referring himself as Harry. Next though he sought out Uberto and killed him in a brutal fashion Ezio's emotions going crazy. He took the documents and a letter for Uberto's wife and decided that she would get the letter.

Now the most wanted man Ezio left. He came across his uncle who took him and trained him for two years. Then he tried to stop a plot of the templar's against the Medici which were family friends. He failed in completely stopping it but was still able to help them. With that over and it now being 1480 Ezio returned to Lorenzo. Ezio was now 21 years old.

On the way to Venice he met up with Leonardo and protected him from Templar agents. Finally in Venice Ezio soon was meet with the Thieves guild and they thought of a new plan to kill Emilio Barbarigo.

It was at that point Harry was pulled out of the Animus. "Come on I don't have much time to explain were getting you out of here." A woman said grabbing him and pulling him out.

"I… what…?" Harry asked blinking confused.

"My names Lucy, I'm with the assassins, were here to save you from Abstergo which is the new templar front. Now come on!""

With that Harry was dragged away and introduced to the others once safely in a base. "It's a good thing we got to you in time. Don't worry we had another person grab your stuff."

"I'm so confused…"

"That can happen they probably didn't tell you about the bleed over effect or anything… here test it out you should have picked up some of Ezio's skills since you were in there for a week."

With that Harry was amazed that it was true he could jump like Ezio did. Testing out his Italian Harry was surprised that he had picked up a bit of that as well not perfectly but quite a bit. "Yes well your free to leave if you wish, but the Templars will be hunting you down now." Lucy said as she handed Harry his stuff.

"I don't suppose I can continue Ezio's Memories. It was pretty interesting."

Lucy frowned, "I don't know we could do it, but I don't think it's okay for you to be viewing all the bloodshed and violence."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? Considering I've already had to experience it I think that it's a bit to late for that."

"Let the kid do it," Another male voice piped up as he walked in, "Hi. Im Desmond I was also brought into this crazy adventure recently." Harry blinked looking over this new man who must be his parent in this realm from all that talk of the DNA and whatnot.

"Harry Grindelwald. Dimension Jumper." He said adding a small bow.

"Dimension Jumper?"

"Yes, Abstergo mentioned that my DNA matched yours and from what I understand of DNA some of it is passed down to the child. They said that my DNA matches yours a bit. I am sure this is from my Ability to jump between different dimensions and gain parents in the new dimensions."

"Wait what?"

"I am you son in a nutshell."

"How is that even possible?"

"Magic"

Everyone gave him disbelieving looks. "No seriously." Harry pulled out his wand and pointing it at a crate he the levitation charm and moved it.

"Thats crazy."

"Yep. Welcome to my life." Harry said grinning. "Now do any of you have a way to make a rainbow for a little bit."

"A rainbow?"

"Yes."

They did and so Harry contacted Percy. "Harry! It's so good to see you again." Percy greeted.

"How long have I been away for?"

"Only a day but it feels like forever! So what's it like in that place?"

"Honestly seems mostly normal no monsters that for sure, but there is two secret organizations fighting each other."

"Let me guess you ended up getting tangled with them."

"Yeah no kidding I apparently hopped right into one of their basses. But they have this machine, the Animus, that lets you see the memories of the past."

"How long have you been in that world for?"

"Only a week, but I've been in the Animus for most of it."

"Sounds fun."

"Well it's interesting that's for sure. Hey Percy remind me when I get back to my world to search up a spell to make rainbows, either that or I need to make a spell."

Percy nodded, "Will do, I'm working on being able to create rainbows with my powers."

"I didn't think about that, I don't know if I have enough control to do the same thing."

"You should give it a try, anyways I gotta go it's dinner time." Percy said.

"Alright bye!"

"Buh-bye!"

With that they ended the call.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

Harry just smiled, "Me talking to a friend in another dimension."

"Right…"

"Why don't you ignore that and just let me continue Ezio's memories."

"Ya." Lucy said shaking her head.

Harry was put back into the Animus and the machine started up.

It took four years before they did the plot which was successful and gave them more information of the templars. Ezio tried to stop the plot and save the doge, but failed and became the most wanted man in Venice.

A couple of years later Ezio was now 27 where he went in disguise to try and fix the mess the Templars had made by letting Agostino Barbarigo become Doge. Tracking down the Templars he managed to kill Dante Moro and Silvio Barbarigo. However, he was astonished to learn that the plot to remove the Doge was merely a distraction, so that the Templars could move their vessel to Cyprus for an unknown reason.

The years passed by with him helping the assassins stopping the plots of Templar agents and becoming more refined as an assassin. He was now 43 and was about to face off against Borgia who had pressured Lenardo into creating machines for him.

"Harry…" Lucy's voice called out, "Something weird is happening we can't call you out of the Animus. We'll keep trying to pull you out but you might be stuck in there until Ezio's memories finish." She said and then her voice was gone.

Harry sighed, "These things always happen to me." He muttered before continuing Ezio's memories.

He defeated Borgia and eventually retired from being an assassin, he had children and a wife to care for. Finally in 1524 at the age of 65 Ezio Died and Harry awoke.

Lucy smiled, "Glad your out finally out of there. How do you feel."

"Like I've been run over by the Cerberus" Harry groaned clutching his head.

"Ya too much exposure to the Animus isn't a good thing. Sorry about that but we just can't figure out what happened. Anyways you were in there for two weeks. It was actually kind of nice to see Ezio's memories again and I think we actually got some new information out of it."

"Right, I'm not much one for this who assassin thing, I more of a challenge you to a fight kind of a guy. Still you guys don't really have that Assassin look."

Harry grinned, he knew transfiguration and was pretty sure he could do it. Imagining what he wanted he transfigured some spare clothes into assassin outfits and the pocket knives into the assassin blades.

Desmond who was out of the Animus again grinned, "Oh yeah, I can get on board with this."

"Thats good, since I'm not awake im going to travel back in time now and then leave from then. I think it's time for my next dimension."

None of them looked surprised.

Harry went back the full week.

"What the! How are you here?!" Lucy demanded shocked.

"Time travel. I'm leaving now. Bye." Harry said and focusing he opened up a portal to a new dimension waving good-bye. He really didn't care for this place though viewing memories was definitely interesting. He lightly concentrated on creating the portal and was shocked at how quickly it responded by ripping open the fabric of space revealing the dimensional tunnel. He stepped in and he felt as if he could almost control where he was going but was once again pulled in to a world, pulled in by the sound of drums.

 **A/N: Not my** **favorite** **chapter if i'm honest.**


	8. A Doctor or A Master

Chapter Eight: A Doctor or A Master

Harry stood shakily wondering where he was now what would this world be like. He was exhausted and tired… but he was awake which he considered a sign of improvement.

He collapsed and struggled to keep his eyes open as he heard someone talking to him, but it was too much and he closed his eyes voices floating past the last thing he heard before falling asleep was the sound of music.

The young boy woke up on a soft bed, slowly getting up he saw that all of his stuff had been taken off of him. Harry sighed and reached into his pocket feeling Breaker in it. Not that the blade was much use against humans, but his wand was.

He walked to the door and found that it was unlocked exiting he heard the sounds of music and so walked in that direction. When he arrived he came across a strange scene. A youngish looking man and woman dressed in fine clothes were dancing while and old man sat in a wheelchair chained and a sad expression on his face.

The man blinked and stopped dancing the music cutting off. "Why hello our mysterious visitor is awake!"

The old man looked at him as well a curiosity in his eyes.

Harry waved at all of them. He had a bad feeling about this. "What's your name?"

"Hadrian Grindelwald." Harry replied deciding he would change his name a bit every dimension. Whether it was switching his last name or using his full first name. "Who are you?"

The man grinned and there was something off about it a weird look in his eyes as he purred, "I am The Master."

Harry blinked. "The Master?"

The man who was apparently called the Master nodded. "This is Lucy and that over there is The Doctor. But what I am curious about is why such an anomaly like you is here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean you impossible time lord is that your not from this dimension… and yet here you are and my son no less."

Harry blinked, "Well I am a dimension Jumper. How do you know I'm your son? And why did you call me an impossible time lord?" What was a time lord anyways?

"I know because I'm a time lord, you an impossible time lord because me and him" the Master gestured to the old man, the Doctor, "Are the last of our kind."

"Oh."

The Master was watching him. "How can you transport yourself between dimensions."

Harry noticed that the Doctor seemed to have a worried look in his eyes. "I was born with the ability."

The Master started drumming his fingers. "Interesting, so Impossible One… how would you like to learn about being a Time Lord?"

"You keep mentioning that what do you mean?"

A cough happened and the Doctor spoke up his voice raspy, "We are an ancient race. We were peacekeepers we made sure that no one messed up and fixed points of time and space, or that people created paradox's" With the last bit he glared at the Master.

The dark haired man scoffed, "Blah blah blah, that's just so boring." The man grinned a glint of insanity in his eyes, "I would much rather insure a little chaos and havoc."

"You bring nothing but death and misery."

"To you maybe, but to me I'm having a great time." The Master responded.

"Your father." The doctor said coughing a bit, "He wouldn't happen to be Gellert Grindelwald would he?"

"Yes why?"

"I met him once a while back, he was the son of Jenny my daughter created from my cells. Brilliant man him traveled with him for a bit. Never did learn what kind of affect…" The doctor trailed off lost in thought.

The Master rolled his eyes.

"I just want a vacation." Hurry muttered to himself before sighing, "Sure why not."

The Master grinned, "Wonderful let's get started what should be first Doctor? Language don't you think?"

The doctor gave a nod.

"So can I have my stuff back?"

The Master had an amused look in his eyes, "If you can find it."

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. "Accio my stuff."

A minute later all of his stuff came flying towards him.

"How did that stick of yours return to you I know that it was taken as well."

Harry's eye twitched, "It's a wand. And it will always return to me."

"Interesting."

"Well let's get started than."

For the next two weeks he was learning Gallifreyan which was difficult even though The Doctor commented he was coming along like a true time lord. He was about to leave when the Doctor spoke, "You can't leave you know."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You arrived before the Master activated the paradox machine this being a paradox has trapped you with us, you're stuck here until either the paradox ends… or you die there is not way to time travel out of it or jump to a different dimension. If the Paradox was ended though all time would return back. It would be as if it never happened."

He facepalmed, "Just my luck… I get stuck here."

The Master came back in with the servants bringing food. The time passed by with him learning Gallifrey and about time equations advanced math and all about machinery and different things. Soon the Master would be launching his ships and attacking the universe and Harry was stuck trying to figure out how to build a screwdriver device.

The Master said he should make his own screwdriver. That the Master had a laser and the Doctor had a sonic screwdriver.

So Harry was trying to figure out his own screwdriver device that had multiple functions. He kinda had an idea but it was figuring out how to make it that was the trouble.

He was going to make himself a combination of the Doctors and Masters device.

Instead of sonic or laser he would call it the Xiphoid Screwdriver. It would open doors control electronics shot lasers… but he was taking a bit of inspiration from star wars and figuring out how to make it into a lightsaber which is why he chose the name Xiphoid.

A week later he had figured it out. The rough version of the Xiphoid was done. It was four times as big as the other screwdrivers it was actually about the size of a lightsaber.

There was one month until it was time for the launch. For the next two weeks Harry figured out how to make a smaller version and finally got it down to the same size as the the other screwdrivers. It was also built with isomorphic controls. While it could be like a lightsaber the blade wasn't able to cut through everything but it was strong enough to cut through basic stuff like wood and Iron if given a bit of time.

The blade was able to hurt a person like any normal blade pretty much only it also burned them a bit from the heat.

Now it was the day before the launch and a commotion was going on. Martha Jones has been spotted back in England. She was captured and then it was revealed that it was all part of their plan when the Doctor turned young again.

He stopped the Master but then Lucy shot him and the Master refused to regenerate. Time was turned back. It was back before the paradox.

The doctor now a young man with brown curly hair. "Well… that's over." the Doctor took the Master's body and burned it.

Martha apparently wanted to be with her family. And the Doctor was left with no companions. The Doctor turned to Harry, "Don't suppose you might be willing to travel with me."

Harry blinked, "Do you know how that affects my world?"

"Not at all I had traveled with Gellert a bit. He said that no matter what point of time he was in here he went back to the same time in his home world."

"Oh Sure why not."

"Wonderful!" The two of them enter the TARDIS and the Doctor starts operating the TARDIS absentmindedly explaining what each button and lever did. Most of which flew right over Harry's head.

Suddenly the sound of a foghorn interrupts him. The wall busted in and they saw the bow of a ship.

"What?"

"What?!" The Doctor repeats.

The Doctor grabs a life preserver which has the name Titanic on it. "What?" He asks again flatly before he grabbed a device and pushes the shop out and the Doctor repairs the TARDIS.

He pilots the TARDIS inside of the ship. They enter a ship where they soon look out the window. "Oooh" The Doctor says. They go into the TARDIS and change into nicer looking clothes.

"Let's find out what's going on shall we?" The Doctor said grinning.

What started out as a perfectly normal vacation cruise ship soon revealed itself to be a deadly trap filled with deadly androids created by Max Capricorn because he wanted revenge and money. He is stopped by Astrid, a girl they had befriended, who used a fork lift truck and they fell into the engine of the ship both being killed

With the Androids no longer being a problem they make there way to the bridge and save the ship from falling into the planet. The Doctor tries to save Astrid but fails. The Doctor takes the survivors home and gives Mr. Copper the card and leaves him on Earth.

Finally it's just the Doctor and Harry left. "It was a pleasure meeting you Doctor."

"You too Harry, take care of yourself."

"Same to you." Harry stepped out of the TARDIS and used his time turner to go back in time before he dimensioned jumped away into the spinning vortex, but he was pulled into a new world instantly.


	9. Of Tricky Nature

Chapter Nine: Of Tricky Nature

Harry arrived in a fancy looking building standing before him was a man in a business suit who had short brown hair. "Oh what do we have here?" The man stated looking at him.

Harry swayed a bit and sat down in a chair wondering if he was going to pass out again.

He gave a grin to the man, "Hey," He said weakly.

The man frowned, "Are you alright kid?"

"Tired… don't know if I'm going to pass out again." Harry responded shutting his eyes.

"Here," The man handed him a glass.

Harry drinked the water and felt revived with a bit of energy coming into him, more than water probably should now that he thought about though this was normal for him. "Thanks"

"No problem so who are you?"

"Hadrian Black," Harry said deciding to go with a different last name once more, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tony Stark. Now how did you get into my tower?"

"I'm a dimensional traveler."

"JARVIS what is that?" Tony asked out loud seemingly to no one.

Harry jumped a bit when a voice responded, "Unknown sir."

"I was born with the ability to jump between dimensions. Honestly I just want one peaceful place. Nothing weirds going on right? Cause if there is I'm out of here before I get trapped." Harry rambled

Tony blinked, "Nah nothing's going on that I'm aware off. Would you mind telling me a bit more about this ability of yours, I'll let you stay the night at my place."

Harry nodded, "Sure but do you mind telling me a bit about this world as well?"

"No problem."

"Right so I visit other dimensions and in each new dimension I gain a parent or two. If that parent has a special ability I might have it or a version of it."

"Interesting so how do you determine who your parent is in each realm?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know it just happens that in the dimensions I've visited so far they just seemed to know or could find out using my DNA."

"Huh well I guess we could see about getting your DNA tested see if there's any matches on record. We can do that tomorrow though."

"So as for this world it's pretty normal well at least I think it is. We have the internet technology. What would be considered weird by your standards?"

"Magic. Gods. Hidden group of Assassins throughout History. Time Traveling Aliens that create paradoxes that trap me." Harry grumbled out the last bit.

"Yeah to my knowledge we got none of that."

Harry relaxed into his seat, "Good maybe I can actually relax and not worry about life endangering situations."

"I think I know something that would fit into your definition of weird though."

Harry groaned, "I jinxed myself didn't I?"

"We have heros. None of us really have magic abilities but sometimes science went wrong and well… JARVIS."

A screen rolled down and a few battles were shown with people that Tony names as Hulk, Captain America. Then he pointed at one and said that he was called Iron man then he grinned and said he was Iron Man.

"Anyways let's get you to sleep we can chat more tomorrow." Tony led him to a large bedroom and Harry fell fast asleep.

He woke up and with JARVIS telling him where to go went to the kitchen. Seeing nobody there Harry shrugged and started cooking. Feeling awkward he asked, "JARVIS?"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Has Mr. Stark had breakfast or should I cook enough for two?"

"He has not eaten yet."

Harry cooked a simple breakfast of eggs bacon and toast. A few minutes before he would be finished the coffee pot started by itself.

It was at that time that Tony came in instantly going towards the coffee. "Mmm something smells good."

Harry blinked, "I made breakfast, I hope you don't mind."

Tony grinned, "Not at all." He replied as he sat down and started eating.

"So what do you do Mr. Stark?"

"Please call me Tony, I build things, I'm an inventor."

"Cool."

Tony grinned at him, "Want to see my lab? We can take a sample of your blood there."

"Sure."

They made there way to the lab which Tony was proudly showing off and he started speaking Technical and was surprised when Harry understood a bit of what he said. Which is more than the average person understands.

Harry just grinned, "Something useful had to come out of being stuck with a couple aliens that have unlocked the secret of time travel for a year that never existed."

Tony nodded at that. Harry sat down on the table and Tony took a sample of his blood. "It will take a few hours to analyze."

"Alright what should I do then?"

"Well you said you learned a bit about technology and inventing stuff, I can try and help you. Why don't you tell me what all you know."

"I would appreciate any help, most of the stuff he tried to teach me was way to advance… he never really went into basics. Here." Harry pulled out his xiphoid screwdriver. "I made this which uses pretty much everything I know about inventing and this was hard enough even though I had two models to base it on."

"What does that do?"

"It's a xiphoid screwdriver. It can shoot laser, I have a lightsaber bit of it and it can emit sonic sounds that can interact with most electronics even from a distance."

Tony blinked, "A lightsaber like from star wars?"

"You have star wars in this dimension as well?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

For the next few hours Tony taught Harry a bit of the basics of technology and inventing. They were interrupted by the dinging of the test being done. There was one match. Tony printed out the results not even bothering to look at them.

"Here you go you should take the first look."

Harry took the paper and read the name and stared in shock. Wordlessly he handed the paper to Tony.

"Well… this is unexpected."

"No kidding." Harry replied. "I really should have expected it."

"Well then it's nice to meet you, son."

"Yeah you to… dad."

The two awkwardly went back to Tony teaching Harry about technology. Harry went to sleep after they ate a dinner of pizza and root beer. Waking up the next morning he went to the kitchen to find Tony struggling to cook bacon which looked like it was almost burnt. Harry took the bacon off the stove and rapidly took the pieces of bacon from the pan trying to salvage them.

Tony stepped back a sheepish expression on his face. "I never could figure out when food was done."

Harry just chuckled and the duo ate the burnt bacon. "So later today my girlfriend, man I love saying that, is coming over. Today we are taking my tower off the grid so it can become self-sufficient beacon of clean energy."

"Really that's cool!"

Tony grinned at him. They continued their lesson until they were interrupted by Pepper Potts Tony's girlfriend.

She blinked at seeing Harry who Tony had given him one of his old AC/DC shirts. "Tony whose this?"

Tony grinned, "My son." He replied as if it was a casual everyday thing.

"Hi!" Harry replied waving cheerfully.

She frowned, "Whose his mother… and why is he here?"

"Ehh I don't know who his mother is. And he's here because he can be, he is free to come and go as he pleases."

"My mother… actually the only mother I have is Lily Potter. It's a bit weird how all my new parents have been male actually…"

"Maybe you did have another mom and you just haven't realized it, I mean you did say you don't know how to tell."

"That's true."

"Wait what are you two talking about? New parents?"

"Hmm? Harry here is a dimensional traveler ended up in my tower and so after a blood test we determined him as my son. Really interesting his DNA since its constantly fluctuating and changing while still having fifty percent of my genetic code, and I bet if I had the DNA of his other parents he would have fifty percent of theirs as well."

"Right…"

"I should probably get ready to go take this baby off the grid. Pepper, Harry why don't you go to the spot."

The two walked off while Tony went to change into his Iron Man suit. It was awkwards silence between the two of them all the way to the balcony area. About half hour later Tony's voice popped up "You're good on this end. The rest is up to you."

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked.

"You bet, Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?"

"I believe so. Lets light her up!"

"So how does it look?" Harry asked excited as he saw Tony fly by.

"It looks like christmas but with a whole lot more me!" Tony said laughing.

Eventually Tony walked in, complaining to Jarvis about not wanting to be interrupted.

Harry rolled his eyes as the two started flirting forgetting he was even in the room.

Though they were interrupted by a phone call and an elevator opening and a man walking in. He started talking to Tony not even noticing Harry. Something about Avengers and then Tony was watching some kind of battle… that definitely didn't look normal.

Harry went to sleep while Tony studied away. The next day he woke up and cooked breakfast, Tony was sleeping still after staying up late. JARVIS let him to a room to exercise and a few hours later JARVIS says that Tony has left.

"Hey JARVIS can I see what Tony's doing? Like does his suit have external cameras or anything?"

"Yes it does."

A video feed started up and Harry watched as Tony was flying when suddenly he saw a large crowd which was surrounded by a guy in green and gold and one of them was fighting captain america. Music started up and Tony blasted the green and gold man, "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" He asks as Harry hears sounds of something opening.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." The man that Tony called Reindeer Games puts up his hands and surrenders. The armour disappearing.

Tony boarded a helicopter looking thing with the strange man in front. The helicopter took off.

"JARVIS who is that man?"

"You're not authorized for that information."

"Not even a name?"

JARVIS was quiet, "His name is Loki."

"Thanks."

It was silent on the helicopter for a bit before Loki turned to Tony. "You."

"Yes Rudolph?"

"Why do you have young untrained Asgardian Magic on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have the aura of a young Asgardian Magic on you, yet I know that there are no magicians that could be that young. Not only that but it has a tinge of my magic in it… and that could only happen if the child was blessed by me… or was my child."

There was silence for a moment, "You keep saying young, like how young?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Young as in less than twenty of your years old."

Tony groaned, "Please don't let this be what I'm thinking it is." He grumbled.

Natasha frowned, "What are you talking about Stark?"

Harry blinked putting together the dots just like Tony had. If what they were thinking was true, than Loki was his second parent.

Loki scowled, "What do you know?" he growled out.

"Dimension Jumpers." Tony said seemingly randomly.

Loki's eyes widen. "You have met one?"

"He's my son." Tony said protectively, Harry from the helmet cam saw him give a subtle wince, probably not wanting to reveal that information especially to an enemy.

Loki tilted his head, "Interesting."

"What is going on Mr. Stark?" Captain America asked.

"Reindeer Games is not the first being from another dimension, or in Rudolph's case here realm. Harry is a dimensional traveler who gains a parent or two in each dimension he visits. I happen to be one of them."

"How old is he?" Natasha asked.

"14 almost 15." Tony answered. "Hope you don't mind me telling them, and yes I know your watching." Tony says.

"Can you patch me through JARVIS?" Harry asked surprised.

"You connected."

"I don't mind." Harry replied.

"That's good, I'm putting you on speaker kiddo," Harry nodded seeing that the others looked like they were curious. Well Captain America and Natasha did.

"Hello, I'm Hadrian Black." He greeted them.

"What is going on?" Natasha asked.

"My bad luck" Harry quipped. "Seriously what does it take for a kid to have a simple relaxing vacation?"

Loki snorted.

Thunder boomed and suddenly Loki was taken away by another force. Tony chased after them but the connection with Harry was lost as the screen changed to static. "Connection lost" JARVIS stated unnecessarily.

 **A/n: I have come back to this story and I am noticing that I seem to change between present and past tense, now as a lot of this story is already prewritten this mistake will be** **noticeable** **for quite a while I'm afraid. I have already re-written this story once, and the next time I rewrite this story it will be once I finish Act two which I am currently working on.**

 **Also, I believe I had made a note of this before, but I do have a calendar of the summer of Harry's if any of you are interested, fair warning though it will contain spoilers for other dimensions and things that I made note of to keep track of how much time Harry spent in each dimension, even with time** **differences** **some dimensions have. Actually I think it is only one dimension that truly has a time** **difference** **, though that will be introduced in a later chapter.**

 **Anyways I have rambled on enough so if you bothered to read this I thank you and hope you have a good day. I will try to post the next chapter in a day or two if I remember.**


	10. Loki

Chapter Ten: Loki

"Well then… I guess now's a good time to find a rainbow…" Harry muttered staring at the screen.

"JARVIS does Tony have anything that I can use to make a rainbow?"

"Yes"

So Harry made a rainbow and put one of the drachmas in, " _O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Percy Jackson."_

Harry was greeted with the inside of cabin three where he saw Percy. "Hey!"  
He called out causing the younger boy to turn and grin.

"Harry how are you doing?"

"Good how have you been, it's been forever!"

Percy chuckled, "It's been a day and a half for me."

Harry blinked before groaning, "Time travel is weird. Well I've been quite busy…"

"Well what's been happening?" Percy asked impatiently excited to here about his adventures.

"Last time I told you about the Animus right well I continued that and learned more about Ezio and the assassins. But afterwards I traveled to a new world where I got caught in a paradox which means I couldn't time travel or Dimension hop out of that world for a whole year which I spent with my father of that world, he was a time lord, but he was evil he was the one who created the paradox. But my great grandfather another time lord was able to stop him and the time reset. I traveled with my great grandfather, the Doctor, for a day where we went onto a giant spaceship modeled after the titanic. Anyways I used my time turner to travel back a week and left where I arrived here."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Wow sounds pretty crazy so what's going on in this new world?"

"Well it started out normal, but something's happening, I don't fully understand but my dad in this world, Tony Stark, is a hero called Iron man and he uses technology to fight, but he was called to fight against someone named Loki who looked as if he had some kind of power. But we think that Loki might be my dad as well."

"Huh… Loki that sounds a bit familiar, let me go grab Annabeth real quick."

Harry nodded and waited. A few minutes later Annabeth was there as well. "Annabeth do you know anything about Loki?" Percy asked the older girl.

She nodded, "Yes he's a god from the norse pantheon we don't study them much but I believe he is the god of Mischief, Magic, and lies. Why?"

"Well I know I told you a bit about my ability in this world I'm in there is a Loki here."

"Interesting, if they have the Norse Pantheon there they might have there own versions of the Greek Pantheon."

"Maybe thanks for the information."

"No problem. Well it's time for sword fighting. Percy and Luke are training really hard against each other."

Percy grinned, "I hope your still practicing Harry."

"I was able to practice a bit." Harry said.

"Next time we see each other we just have to have a friendly spar, I'll talk to you later!" Percy and Annabeth said goodbye and left.

Harry sighed, "Don't suppose this place has a training room where I can train my sword fighting with?"

"No." JARVIS responded.

Harry shrugged and took out Breaker practicing the movements. An hour later he stopped and practiced his demigod, and demititan abilities.

A few hours later when he was eating a snack he saw Loki come in. The… possible god walked towards him, "So you are who I felt."

"Ya I guess, are you Loki the norse god of Mischief, Magic, and lies?"

Loki tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I wonder how you received Asgardian magic… since I was only gifted it from Freya… it should not be possible for you to get it as I am not a true Asgardian…"

Harry shrugged. "All I know is that I can gain abilities from my parents in each new dimension I visit."

Loki didn't respond as he seemed thoughtful.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Harry asked.

Loki smirked, "Why this, this is where I will begin my ruling of this planet. Here is where I bring the Chitauri forth."

Harry mentally groaned why did this always happen. "Why do you want to rule earth? Honestly why is it that in every world I visit people are fighting over Earth?"

"I want to free these people."

Harry frowned, "Free them?"

"Yes from the great lie."

Warily he asked, "What lie?"

Loki smirked, "Freedom. It is the simple truth that humans are meant to be ruled, these mortals crave subjugation. There so called freedom diminishes there joy because they scramble for power that they can never obtain and they never know who they truly are always trying to ask themselves who they are. These ants are made to be ruled."

"But isn't it the choices people make that determine who they are? How can they figure out who they are if they cant choose who they wish to be?"

"Because they will be told who they are, given a role that they are most suited for."

"Oh? And who would tell them their roles? You?"

"Yes."

"So you think you would have enough time to tell billions of people what there role should be?"

That seemed to give Loki some though, "I will figure out a way to assign the roles once I have taken over."

"Alright suppose you do find a way, how do you plan on stopping rebellions?"

"With the Chitauri of course."

Harry nodded before asking "How do you rule the Chitauri anyways?"

"They lend me there strength in return for the tesseract."

"What happens once you give them the tesseract? Will they stay at your command… or will they leave."

Loki didn't respond but his eyes narrow a bit.

Harry continued, "They will leave. They would have what they want so they will leave and then where does that leave you? With no army to back you up how would you hope of ruling the world, with all its countries all its people spread everywhere? Surely you can't control them all at once? What will you do when a rebellion starts up, and trust me the people will rebell, what will you do then?"

"I will crush them."

"Will you? I have seen it before on the last world one man with an army took over the planet though he was able to keep his army and in the end he still lost. Because if there's one thing humans will always have is hope. And with there hope they will rebel and eventually… somehow they will win they will find a way to continue and survive."

Loki frowned.

It was at that time that Tony lands on the landing pad and walks in his suit coming off. "That was a nice speech kiddo." Tony said to Harry.

He walks over to the bar before looking up when Loki says, "Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity."

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said a cocky smirk falling onto his face.

Loki sounded amused as he replied, "You should have left your armor on for that."

Tony gave an easy shrug as he started pouring a drink, "Yeah well, it's seen a bit of mileage. Besides you've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

Loki smirked as he stated, "Stalling me won't change anything."

"Nope! Threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"My army is coming, and nothing can change that, what have I to fear?"

Tony sat down his glass his face going serious as he said, "The Avengers."

Loki seemed confused.

Tony went back to normal as he flippantly said, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing.'

Loki rolled his eyes as he replied dismissively, "Yes I've met them"

"Well, It may take us a while to get our traction, I'll give you that." He paused taking a sip. "But let us do a head count here. We have your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, who is a living legend who definitely lives up to the stories; a man with some awesome anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, reindeer games, you have managed to piss off every single one of them."

He smirked, "Then we also have me, Iron man, and Harry here a dimensional traveler with plenty of abilities I'm sure."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Well it was my plan to piss them off." Loki admitted.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army at my disposal and what do you have?"

"We have a Hulk."

"I though that the beast has wandered off?"

Tony shook his head as if Loki was just a small child, "You're missing the point, there is no throne, no version of this where you come out on top. Sure maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because you can damn well know that if we can't protect our home, our planet, well than you can place your bets on us avenging it."

Loki walks over to Tony slowly during that speech and says, "How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?" He says tapping Tony on the chest with a ping sound.

He frowns a genuine look of confusion crossing his face as he taps it again. "I don't understand it should work."

Tony waggles his eyebrows as he mutters, "Well performance issues you know… sometimes you just can't get it working."

Anger flashed across Loki's face as he grabs Toni by the neck and throws him across the room.

Harry's eyes widen but he saw Tony smirking and saw his lips moving from across the room as Loki goes and picks him p by the neck again. "You will all fall before me!" He hisses out as he throws Tony out the window.

"Well this isn't the first time I've done this!" Harry shouts as he runs after Tony pulling his broom out as he jumped off. But watched amazed as another suit of armour flew after tony and caught up with him and Harry paused in his downward chase as Tony flew back up.

"You actually have a flying broom?" Tony muttered to him as they both went back up.

"Yes."

"There is one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Tony said and blasted Loki.

Just then the beam shot up. Tony looked up and soon was flying up shooting rockets. Harry followed after him pulling out his wand and sending blasting curses. Tony pauses just enough to pass him an ear piece. "You might need this!" He said before flying off Chitauri chasing him Harry flew off the opposite direction putting the earpiece on.

He had about six Chitauri on his tale and even more joining in that he was trying to blast apart. "Stark, we're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. Also If you see a kid on a broom shooting lights out of a stick don't shoot him, thats Harry he's on our side."

Harry was blasting the Chitauri and paused briefly when he heard a giant roar looking up he saw a massive giant creature come out of the portal. "I don't think the Blasting curse will do any good against that thing, they barely can get past these ones armour." He muttered to himself.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" A voice Harry thought was Captain America said.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

Harry continued flying around shooting the blasting curse or the cutting curse. He ignored some of the chattering that wasn't directed at him or useful information, Harry briefly spotted Captain america on the street talking with police as he flew overhead blasting more Chitauri.

He couldn't keep this up much longer already his magic was becoming depleted. "What's the story upstairs?" He heard Captain America ask.

Another voice one he didn't recognize but kinda had a similar accent to Loki said, "The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

Tony responded, "Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys."

A female voice asked, "How do we do this?"

"As a team."

Harry spotted them on the ground and flew over joining them.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." A man in red and gold armour the one who sounds similar to Loki stated

"Yeah? Get in line." another man with arrows on his back responded

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us…" Captain America spoke before they paused when a motorbike arrived with someone on it Harry recognized him as Banner Aka the Hulk.

"So this seems horrible."

The woman responded with, "I've seen worse."

"Sorry." Banner responded.

"No… We could use a little worse."

"Stark? We got him." the Captain spoke.

"Banner?" Tony questioned.

"Just like you said." Captain responded.

"Then tell him he better suit up cause I'm bringing the party to you."

They soon see the giant creature after him. "If this is his idea of a party what is his idea of a fight?" Harry questioned.

"Definitely not my definition of a party." The woman responded.

"Dr. Banner, now would be a really good time for you to get angry."

Banner walked forward unafraid, "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." And with that he turned green and grew big. He punched the giant Chitauri ship causing it to flip upright.

"That… Is awesome!" Harry cheered the Hulk on who turned and grinned at him as the Chitauri creature exploded.

The Chitauri on the buildings roared at them. The Hulk roared back as they all stood back to back facing out towards their enemy. Harry changed his wand to its sword form.

"Guys…" The woman said her voice worried. Looking up they spotted two more of the giant creatures coming out and countless more of the little guys. The Chitauri didn't look like they were dwindling down at all.

 **A/n: I am trying to update semi-regularly who knows how long this will last though. I hope you guys enjoy!**


	11. The Battle for New York

**Chapter Eleven: The Battle for New York.**

* * *

"Call it, cap." Tony stated.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" The bow guy, Arrows, as Harry was nicknaming him said to Tony.

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." Tony responds grabbing the guy and flying away.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Captain commanded before turning to Harry, "I don't know what you can do so stop them any way you can and if you can assist the others do it," Harry nodded and took off on his broom towards Arrows.

"Need any help?" Harry asked.

Without looking Arrows responded, "Got any way to refill my arrows?"

Harry nodded and pointing his wand at rubble transfigured a stack of arrows, "That does the trick." Arrows said rolling out of the way of a shot and picking up a handful of the arrows. They didn't have his fancy exploding tips but they were sharp.

Harry saw Thor lightning the sky with lightning and flying through the streets he used his sword to cut through the creatures and send gales of winds out.

He helps out the woman with Tony by getting the Chitauri off of her as she hijacked one of their ships and he see's Thor and the Hulk smashing another one of the giant creatures. Harry flys up high and shoots a bit of lightning out of his sword towards a large cluster of Chitauri. It was like a firecracker to Thor's fireworks but it did the trick of causing them to crash into each other.

"Hawkeye!" The woman called out.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Arrows, or Hawkeye as she called him asked.

"A little help here!"

"I got him." Hawkeye responded and Harry saw an arrow flying and he followed it to see Loki catch the arrow and smirk before it exploded and he saw the woman, Nat, jump off. Flying up he watched as the Hulk smashes Loki deeper into Stark tower.

Harry turns away to fight against other creatures but he still catches the hulk smashing Loki like a ragdoll.

Harry is battling against Chitauri when he ends up next to the Hulk surrounded by ships. "Ugh oh." Harry muttered wide eye. The ships all fire their weapons panicked Harry uses his Titan powers and slows the beams down making it so he could fly up out of the way. The Hulk jumps up and lands on the lead ship destroying with a mighty punch.

Raising an eyebrow Harry grins as he fights against the Chitauri using his time powers to slow them down and speed them up which would cause them the most damage. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Nat called out.

"Do it!" The captain ordered.

"No, wait! We got a nuke coming in, its gonna blow in less than a minute! I know just where to put it." Tony refuted.

"Stark, You know that's a one way trip right?"

Harry watched as Tony flew up into the portal. After a moment all of the Chitauri fell down inactive, dead.

"Shut it down." The captain ordered after a few seconds as the explosion was on the way.

At the last second tony fell through the portal. Harry rushed off towards him but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Luckily the Hulk jumped up and caught him. Harry flew after him as he went towards the ground.

Captain and Hammer, The red and gold guy, runned up as well. Hammer took off Tony's helmet and Harry froze… Tony looked dead.

Suddenly the Hulk roared and Tony gasped being startled awake. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won"

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"Were not finished yet." Hammer said.

No one spoke for a moment. "And then shawarma after."

They all made there way up to stark tower where they find Loki crawling up the stairs. They all get into position and point various weapons at him. He turns around. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now."

The hulk growled. "I don't think your getting that drink anytime soon, rudolph." Tony replied as they grabbed him.

With Thor's help they locked him away and then they went for shawarma. They were tired and exhausted so dinner was a silent somber affair after Harry was formerly introduced to everyone, Hammer was apparently called Thor, then there was Hawkeye who was Clint Barton, Nat was actually Natasha aka the Black Widow. Captain America whose real name was Steve Rogers, then of course the hulk who was Bruce Banner.

And then there was himself so he gave his full name. Harry returned to Stark tower with the man and fell asleep. He had many cuts and scrapes on him that were healing rapidly especially when he took a shower in the morning.

Stark was there, "Hey we better get out of here unless you want the press asking you questions. I know I'm not in the mood to deal with them."

"Yeah…"

"Good, you know that we have a temporary hold for Loki well were going to be guarding it if you don't mind. Steve and Thor are the others who will be helping us watch him since we don't have anything to block his magic with."

"Sure It takes a couple of weeks for my Time turner to recharge and I've only been here for five days anyways."

The two head out. A few hours drive they arrive at the building where they are holding Loki.

The man seemed surprised to see Harry and Tony, "I didn't expect a guest this soon into my incarnation."

"Were not guests were your guards." Thor responded walking in behind them.

Loki was silent for a few minutes as he stared at Harry creeping everyone out, "Will you let me teach Hadrian about Asgardian Magic? And what little I know of my Jotun abilities."

Tony glared at his suspicious. He held up his chained hands, "I promise to not harm him or try to escape from here if you let me train him. On my magic so might it be."

"A magical promise." Thor murmured.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"It's a promise that he can't break, as long as we let him train Hadrian he will not try to escape and he can not harm the child." Thor responded

"I don't mind." Harry told them curious to learn more about Loki.

Tony nodded.

Loki smirked, "What would you like to start with… I have a wide array of things I can teach you. Illusions, mind control, invisibility, shapeshifting, telekinesis, cyrokinesis, spells of all different natures. Or maybe you would want to learn more about how to charm people with speech alone?"

Harry tilted his head, "Illusions?" He asked.

"Yes" another Loki appeared its clothes changing to his armour form and then back.

"Seems useful."

Loki smirked, "It is."

"Alright how do I start?"

"First basic magic lesson, I saw that you used that wand of yours to channel your magic. Since it seems you are used to that we will start with you feeling for your Asgardian magic." Loki said his voice shifting to one Harry recognized as a teachers voice.

"Meditate and find it. Fraya described it as golden and feels safe. To me it was golden yes but it felt more foreign than safe."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes midating. He felt his two hearts beat in a steady rhythm. ' _Dum dum dum dum'_ He felt his magic steady and safe, but it wasn't golden he felt time flowing through him, he couldn't explain how he felt it he just did, he could also feel hints of the ocean the sky and the underworld. Then he felt it a beacon of golden energy it was strange it felt like it was trying to welcome him, but that it didn't want him near it either.

"I found it." Harry spoke opening his eyes. He knew being both a time lord and son of Kronos that an hour had passed since he started meditating.

Loki nodded, "Now were going to start with a basic illusion, you need to imagine it in your mind, start with something plain."

Harry did as Loki said and soon there was a white tissue in front of him. "Good start now we will work on making it more complicated." Loki stated.

Three weeks passed by with Harry learning more about Illusions and a bit about other things. Harry was becoming Decent at Illusions able to make clothes and stuff appear on him and seem solid for a bit.

"Well it was nice spending time with you guys… but I think I need to return to my home dimension, I've lost track of how much time has passed since I've left due to my adventures." Harry stated waving goodbye to the Avengers and Loki.

"Before you head out, I got something for you." Tony said handing him a phone. "You know when I had you do those tests for me? Well I created this phone, all of our numbers are on it and it should be able to connect across dimensions to us. And JARVIS is connected to it, well he will be its taking a bit for him to load up, I'm sure he will be up and running in a few days, low processing power made installing him a bit of a pain. I also have a bluetooth earpiece for you." Harry accepted the gifts with a grin.

"Thanks… Dad."

Tony grinned.

"If you ever want to learn how to use a bow let me know." Clinton said with a nod.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Tovenaar." Natasha said grinning.

Harry groaned, "Don't remind me, what kind of name is that?"

Barton chuckled, "The name will grow on you."

"Bye!" Everyone called out and Harry opened a portal back to his home world forcing himself into a direction which seemed to call him when the vortex realized what he was doing he found the doorway to his realm and went through it.

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry for the delay on updating this. And for those of you interested in my other stories I am on a break due to school. I've been a bit to** **stressed** **and with finals coming up. As soon as I can I will get back to writing.**


	12. COAR Fifteen

Chapter Twelve: C.O.A.R Fifteen

Harry arrived at his home and automatically checked the date. He cursed. He was late by a little less than a week. Which actually was fine. Grinning Harry went back in time six days. He walked out of his room startling Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Boy what are you doing here?" Vernon roared.

Harry stared at him unimpressed. "I told you earlier that I might come back for a bit, I'm leaving now."

"How did you get in here you freak!" Petunia screeched.

"I traveled through a portal." He answered honestly

"You think you can just do whatever you want boy?!" Vernon got up intent on grabbing him.

Harry pulled out his wand. Vernon laughed, "We know you can't use that without getting in trouble with the other freaks."

"Really?" Harry smirked changing it into its sword form.

"Meet Breaker, my sword." Which couldn't hurt humans but they didn't know that. But the sword did work on anything not human.

"Now unless you want problems let me leave without any further conflict."

Vernon grunted turning away from him. Harry put his wand back and left after contacting the Knight bus. He got off at Diagon alley. Harry made his way towards Gringotts but paused when he heard Draco's voice.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" The boy snarled angrily.

"I don't think we will Death Eater scum."

Harry frowned and changed direction finding Draco surrounded by a group of older kids he faintly recognized from Hogwarts.

"Whats going on here?" Harry demanded walking straight up to them.

"Potter! We were just showing this Death Eater scum the error in his ways."

Harry frowned, "Does he have the dark mark?"

Draco helpfully lifted up his sleeves. Revealing bare forearms.

"No." The leader stated.

"Than he's not a death eater. Draco might choose not to follow his father's path and serve Voldemort, He might choose a different side. Unless of course ignorant people like you keep doing stuff like this to him then obviously why would Draco ever want to choose a different side?"

The kids looked startled. "Now apologize to him." Harry commanded.

The kids did before running away. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "You alright Draco" He asked.

Draco nodded. "So your back."

"Yes, It's my C.O.A.R Fifteen."

"Do you even know what that is?"

Harry shook his head.

Draco snorted, "Of course you don't, It is a ritual which helps stabilize your magic from its transition between child magic and adult magic, if you don't do it you magic can never grow fully and is stuck. To do the ritual you're going to need two magical adults you trust with you."

"Oh… Who do I trust?" Harry wondered to himself

Draco gave a small shrug. "Usually the magic kid would do it with their parents. Muggleborns either have the teachers or any other magical adults they trust."

"Hmm well… what does the bank do about wanted criminals?"

"Gringotts doesn't care, but getting any criminals in there is tricky."

"Damn there went my idea for one of them, let's go visit Hohlwelle, I trust him."

Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded. "You only met him that one day and you trust him?"

"Yep"

"So where have you been? It's not public knowledge but certain circles know that you have been missing. They have been searching all over for you."

"Hmm oh I've been traveling." Harry replied with a smirk.

Harry frowned before casting a simple illusion to change his hair color to a light brown shoulder length and covered up his scar.

Draco paused, "You did that without your wand."

"So?" Harry replied as they entered the knockturn alley.

"Thats impossible a complex transfiguration like that."

"It's not transfiguration, just an illusion."

"Still impossible." Draco muttered petulantly.

"You'll find that I can do many seemingly impossible things." Harry replied mysteriously as they entered the wand shop, while Draco glared at him for his remark.

Hohlwelle was there, "Hello what can I do for you?" He asked.

Harry dropped the illusion. Hohlwelle blinked, "Little heir. May I assume that you have been traveling?"

"Yes."

Hohlwelle nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to do my C.O.A.R I figured you could be one of the people, but I don't know who should be my second."

"Well what about your runaway godfather?" Draco suggested unabashed in his knowledge.

"I don't think we can sneak him into Gringotts." Harry responded.

"Your a wizard are you not? We can disguise him." Hohlwelle responded.

"Alright, but how are we supposed to find him?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know… wait! I might be able to IM him"

"IM?" Draco questioned.

Harry didn't reply to that as he instead asked "Got anyway to create a rainbow?"

A few minutes later they had a rainbow going. " _O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Sirius Black._ " Harry asked as he placed in a drachma

A moment later Harry saw Sirius's confused face. "James…?"

"No its me Harry."

Sirius blinked before he grinned widely, "Where are you? Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine Sirius, and I'm only here for a little bit, I need to do my C.O.A.R and I need another adult I trust. I was wondering if you would fill in the role."

"I would love to pup, where should we meet?"

Harry turned to Hohlwelle, "Is it alright if he comes here?"

Hohlwelle nodded, "Yes he can floo straight over."

"Sirius you're alone right? I don't want anyone else to know where I'm at."

"Yeah I'm alone."

"Alright can you floo over to Hohlwelle's Wand Shop."

Sirius frowned, "What are you doing there… I'll be right over."

A moment later Sirius came in. He dashed over to Harry and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Sirius looked around and frowned, "So why are we _here_ " Sirius asked frowning at Hohlwelle.

"My C.O.A.R Sirius, Hohlwelle is the other adult."

"Do you know who he is?" Sirius asked glaring at Hohlwelle.

Harry sighed, Draco patted him on the shoulder. "Yes I know who he used to serve. But he doesn't serve Voldemort. Besides he used to be friends with my parents."

Sirius blinked as Hohlwelle pulled out the picture of him holding baby Harry. "James never told you he was friends with me because he knows how much you dislike anything even connected to the dark." Hohlwelle commented.

Sirius said nothing but sighed. "That does sound like James…" he muttered

"Well now that the family drama is over we should get Harry's C.O.A.R done." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Sirius frowned just now noticing Draco, "Alright what's Malfoy doing here than?"

"Me and Draco have a truce for my OWLS year. I ran into him earlier and he told me how I needed two magical adults I trust to be with me."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled casting suspicious glances at Draco. Harry and Sirius disguised themselves Sirius of course being surprised by the wandless magic. They head over to Gringotts where the goblins call him Heir Potter. After all goblins knew when to be discrete.

"Are you ready for your C.O.A.R Fifteen?"

"Yes."

"Do you have two trusted magical adults."

"Yes."

The goblin led him to a room and then stated, "Please sit down."

Harry did, "Will the supports pleas grab Heir Potter's hands." The goblin commanded.

They did. "Please open up your magic Heir Potter. Supports please send your magic into Heir Potter."

Harry felt Magic going into him and he felt his magic being filled up and the bubble that held his magic core was expanding pushing out and growing.

Able to accurately know how much time was passing Harry knew that 3 hours passed before it stopped. "It is done. Please take the Magic core test again."

Harry did so.

 **Magic Core**

Hadrian James Grindelwald Gryffindor Black Slytherin Potter Ravenclaw Gnaut Evans

Magic Core:

1789

Average for Wizards under fifteen 500

Average for wizards over fifteen 1500

Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore

Harry handed over the result not letting Sirius see it since his full name was printed on it. "This number can of course change depending on how much you train and use your magic." The goblin said.

Finally Harry was free to go. "So Harry can I join you on your travels?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry Sirius," Harry replied shaking his head.

Sirius looked downcast, than he asked, "How did you learn to do that Rainbow messaging anyways? James used to do that as well, but never told me how he did it."

Harry gave a grin, "Trade secret." Sirius frowned at the response but shrugged.

"I need to return to my shop," Hohlwelle stated nodding his head to the two of them. "Feel free to visit me later."

With that Hohlwelle left. "He's not keeping you captive is he?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No. Please stop being so suspicious of him, I trust him isn't that enough for you."

Sirius face softened, "Of course, I'm just worried about you… You disappeared without a trace and no letters can find you nor can Fawkes. Albus's hair has turned even more white from the stress he's been under trying to find you." Sirius said chuckling.

Harry grinned but then paused, "How are Ron and Hermione doing?"

"There fine. Worried about you."

"Err think you can deliver them a couple letters?" Harry asked a bit ashamed that he didn't let his friends know that he was fine...

"No problem pup."

Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill from his shrunken chest.

" _Ron,_

 _Hey mate, sorry about disappearing like this on you. I didn't want to be trapped at the Dursley's all summer. Wish I could tell you more, maybe at school. I've been traveling though and… well I'm a trouble magnet apparently I just want a calm peaceful vacation but I always seem to get myself into the weirdest situations._

 _I hope your doing well and I can't wait to here all about your summer when I get back. Hey what do the wizards think of ancient gods. You know like they ones from mythology?_

 _Harry."_

Then he wrote a letter to Hermione.

" _Hermione,_

 _Hey, I hope your summer has been treating you well, I'm sorry about causing you worry by disappearing like I have. I just didn't want to spend another summer with the Dursleys. I've been traveling around and learning a lot of different stuff. I can't wait to chat with you in person so I can find out how some of the stuff I know differs from what you might know. I'll give you a hint about what I want to talk about it has to do with ancient gods._

 _Anyways I hope your doing well and I can't wait to here all about your summer when we next meet up. And yes I have done my homework._

 _Harry."_

Harry handed the two letters to Sirius. "Thanks I better get going now before Dumbledore finds me and tries to force me to stay at the Dursleys."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that my boy." Dumbledore stated behind him.

Harry sighed, "Just my luck." He muttered slowly turning to face the man who had the most disapproving look on his face that Harry had ever seen from the old man.

He could try and escape… but why not let the old man take him back to his relatives and he just dimension jump from there again.

"How did you find me professor?" Harry asked.

"I have my ways, my boy."

"Fine lets get this over with take me back to the Dursley prison."

"Albus, why doesn't he stay at my place for the rest of the summer?"

"Harry has to return to keep the blood wards charged." Dumbledore stated. "Grab my arm and I will apparate us there."

Harry did and Dumbledore took them back to the Dursleys directly into the living room.

"You!" Petunia shouted. Vernon had apparently left for work.

"Yes me." Harry said cheekily. "I'll just be going to my room now Aunt Petunia."

She glared at him fearfully. Harry rolled his eyes and walked upstairs ignoring Dumbledore, who was probably giving him another disapproving look.

As soon as he got up and closed his door he smirked, "See you at school Professor!" He shouted opening a portal instantly going into it as soon as it formed.

Harry laughed as he wondered what Dumbledore's reaction would be to find him gone. Served him right. He thought not paying attention as he was pulled into a random world

Now where was he? Harry wondered as he looked around finding himself in some kind of village which had a large mountain with four faces carved into it.

 **A/N: Finnally decided to post another chapter of this. I've been pretty busy lately, what with finals and writers block. I'm hoping to actually write something again soon and post some chapters for other stories.**


	13. Language Orange

Chapter Thirteen: Language Orange

Harry walked along the peaceful village. It seemed perfectly normal thought the people wore different looking clothes, and unfortunately for him spoke another language he didn't understand.

Suddenly a young boy in orange clothes ran into him. The boy looked at him and said "Gomen! Gomen!"

"I don't understand." Harry replied holding his hands up.

The boy blinked at him but soon Harry saw what the bow had been running from a mob of people. And they didn't look to happy.

The boy gave a slight whimper.

Harry picked up the young ten year old and dashed away grinning at the shocked face of the kid. "Your safe." He said gently as he got away from the mob. A half hour later Harry had lost them. He put the kid down.

"Are you alright?"

The boy frowned at him. "Wakarimasen."

Harry sighed tapping thoughtfully. He didn't know any translation spells. He pointed to himself. "Harry."

The boy grinned and pointing to himself he said, "Naruto."

Harry grinned, "Nice to meet you Naruto."

The boy tilted his head but nodded anyways.

Harry tried a bit of ancient greek and then some italian even gallifreyan to see if the boy understood any of them. The boy just shook his head. Then the boy grinned and grabbed his hand tugging him. Harry let the boy lead him off and soon found himself at some kind of food stand.

The boy ordered food, Harry guessed for both of them. Harry pulled out some galleons and showed them, the galleons were made of gold so maybe the shop would take them. The owner looked at him and spoke some more of the language.

Naruto was the one who responded. Probably telling the shopkeeper that Harry couldn't understand them.

The shopkeeper responded and Naruto flushed red. The shopkeeper did take the coins though.

Soon he was eating a bowl of noodles. Which was delicious Harry grinned at the boy who smiled in response. Then after they finished the meal the boy tugged him away again. Eventually they arrived in a building and Naruto tugged him into an office which held an old man with white robes on. Maybe a leader.

The two spoke for a bit before there was a pause and they were both looking at him. "Err hi? Do you understand me?"

The old man's eyes light up, "I know a bit of your language. Not much."

Harry grinned, "Awesome."

"Who are you?"

"Harry Grindelwald-Potter." Harry stated.

"Grindelwald? I knew a man with that last name."

"I am his son."

The old man nodded his head. "That explains how you speak this strange tongue."

The boy was watching them in confusion.

"How did you come across Naruto?" The old man asked.

"He was running from a mob, why was he being chased?"

"An unfortunate situation."

"So what is this place? And who are you?"

"Konohagakure. We are a village of ninja. I am Hokage Sarutobi"

"Ninja they are like assassin's right?"

The old man paused before nodding. Then his eyes gleamed, "You can stay here with Naruto. Learn our language and help Naruto become a better ninja."

Harry shrugged, "Sure I don't mind stay for a bit. You know of my father's abilities right?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, I can take some of your DNA to help figure out who your parents might be."

"Do you know who my dad's was?"

"Yes Hashirama Senju, Mito Senju. Gellert had gained the ability of Mokuton off of Hashirama, you might have this ability."

"What is Mokuton?" Harry said trying to proncue the foreign word right.

"Plant growth manipulating nature. We will have you learn about Chakra as well. You do not mind going to the academy with Naruto do you? And it would be easier for Naruto if you took the last name of Senju"

"Sure why not this will definitely be interesting." Harry paused, "Why do I feel like you have another reason for wanting me to take the last name Senju?"

Sarutobi grinned at him before he started speaking to Naruto in the foreign language. The kid looked overjoyed and hugged both of them. Harry just grinned and ruffled the kids hair. "Kare wa Uchiha Midori no me de" Naruto said.

Sarutobi chuckled, Harry tilted his head. "He said you look like a Uchiha with green eyes. Your facial features definitely seem like them"

"Uchiha?"

"A clan. They are nearly gone now. Killed by one of their own. Naruto will show you to his apartment. I'm sure you two can figure out a way to communicate. Helpful tip though in our language names are spoke last then first"

He said something in the other language presumably the sam instructions. Naruto grinned and pulled him away. Harry followed the excited bundle a grin on his face. Soon they arrived at a rundown looking apartment and the room was a mess. Harry frowned and pulled out his wand.

Naruto looked at him curiously. Harry grinned and casting a few spells cleaned up the mess and straightened the room up.

Naruto gaped. "Kuru!"

"Neat huh?"

Naruto pointed to the wand and then to himself. Harry gave a small shake of his head. "It won't work for you." He said.

The boy frowned. Harry decided to demonstrate, he held the wand and spoke. "Lumos." The wand light up.

He handed the wand to Naruto and said again "Lumos."

Naruto spoke carefully, "Lumos" The wand didn't light. The boy frowned and tried again.

Harry held out his hand as he gave the boy an apologetic look. Naruto though seemed to understand what Harry was trying to convey.

It was getting late and so the two boys went to sleep. The next day Naruto woke him and soon they were off somewhere, presumably the academy. Though Harry was given some books that seemed to be very basic like a picture with a word kind of book. Probably books to help him learn the language.

Harry sat next to Naruto who sat next to a boy who was brooding. Naruto smiled at him and pointed to the boy saying, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The now named boy blinked looking at Naruto in confusion. Harry smiled at the boy. The boy grumbled something glaring.

Naruto pouted and Harry saw tears threatening to spill that whatever the boy said hadn't been nice. Harry growled. "Listen kid I know you can't understand me but that doesn't give you the right to insult my friends! You better leave Naruto alone." Harry said. He ruffled Naruto's hair smiling at him hoping that the other boy got his point.

The boy said something and Naruto responded. The other boy snorted giving him a dismissive look… as if he was inferior.

Harry couldn't stand for that. Harry used one of his abilities from Kronos to make the air feel heavy and cold around him as he glared at the Sasuke brat. The boys eyes widen as he seemed to freeze.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Harry chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair letting the cold fall away. Suddenly two screeching girls came in fighting and arguing with each other. They paused though at seeing Harry. The pink haired girl said something to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and said a word Harry figured meant no. The girl got angry and raised her hand to punch Naruto but Harry stopped it gripping her hand tightly. He glared at her. Naruto seemed to attract a lot of negative attention.

The girl said something that sounded like a question. Naruto responded pointing at him and saying. "Senju Harry" Harry waved as he saw the shock on the faces. Naruto pointed at the Pink hair girl and said, "Haruno Sakura." but Harry noticed that he was a bit pink.

Naruto pointed to the blond girl and said, "Yamanaka Ino" Naruto then pointed at other kids and named them off.

Then the teacher came in and started speaking. Harry heard his name mentioned and then the teacher paused. Harry waved at everyone. The teacher said something and stared at him. Harry looked at Naruto helplessly. Naruto spoke up and then Harry got even more wide eyed looks and whispers started up. His eye twitched he hated not understanding a language.

"I may not be able to understand you but I know your talking about me." He said angrily he hated people talking about him behind his back. One kid who Naruto had Named Kiba laughed at him while pointing.

Harry glared and pulled out his wand. Pointing it he cast the tickling hex and watched as the boy started laughing only stopping when he heard the boy saying "Gomen" Over and over again which he figured was sorry. He cut off the spell. He stared at the rest of the class. "Anybody else want to talk about me?" He asked twirling his wand similar to how Riddle had done in his second year.

Everyone was silent until Naruto cheered pumping his hand into the air and started chatting to him and Harry heard the word Kuru again. Harry just ruffled Naruto's hair again as the teacher started teaching the class.

Harry had to keep poking Naruto who kept trying to fall asleep. Pantamining writing notes he saw Naruto grumble but started writing notes.

Then the class went outside and Harry saw they were having fights. A few fights went before the teacher called out, "Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Harry."

Harry stepped into the ring watching Sasuke who soon charged at him Harry sidestepped and kicked the boy in the back. The boy stumbled but recovered. A little bit of fighting later and Harry had to admit that the boy was a pretty good fighter but now it was time to end the fight. Harry had seen someone use some kind of ability to switch with a log so he figured it was okay to use his powers as he slowed time around Sasuke and then kicked him out of the ring.

Harry left the ring to the cheering of Naruto and the silence of the class. One girl that Naruto had named Hinata gave a small clap before stopping and pushing her fingers together. Finally the Academy ended and Naruto took him to the apartment where a man in a mask was waiting.

Naruto didn't seemed troubled by this though so Harry figured it must be normal. Soon the man left in a blur of speed and Naruto was dragging him off. They went to a place Harry recognized as a hospital and they drew his blood.

The rest of the day passed peacefully with Naruto trying to help him learn how to pronounce the words and recognize different symbols.

The next day they went to the academy again before Harry was called out by one of those masked guys something about the hokage. Harry figured the old man wanted to see him.

Harry followed the masked man pretty easily even though the man took to roofs, But Harry had lived as Ezio and getting to places like this was no trouble for him. Soon he was standing in the old man's office.

"The blood results are in. Your father is a man who is dead Madara Uchiha. Your mom was a woman called Kushina Uzumaki… Naruto's mom."

 **A/N: And another chapter posted. Only five chapters left until Act One is finished. This is quite a crazy thing, but I have a plan. Well I have a lot of plans, and they go beyond Harry's last year of Hogwarts, let's just hope that I can write this all the way to the finish. I** **guarantee** **that Act One will be completed. (Mostly cause it is done, I just forget to post) And Act two is being rewritten cause the first draft sucked. Plus I have changed quite a bit in my writing. I am thinking of rewriting Act One, but that would be a lot of work. Anyways enough of my rambles, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	14. Translation and Cubes

Chapter Fourteen: Translation and Cubes

"Madara Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki? Can you tell me a bit about them what I might expect if they had any abilities."

"Madara Uchiha is Konoha's first…" The old man paused not seeming to know the correct word as he finally just shrugged and said, "Bad guy. Famous for his mastery of the clans doujutsu, the sharingan."

"Kushina Uzumaki was a brave woman. Naruto's mom though he does not know. She was able to utilize the Uzumaki bloodline. She was also a master fuinjutsu expert."

Harry nodded, "Why does Naruto not know who his mom is?"

"He's not allowed to know who his parents are until he's old enough to protect himself. The other villages would try to kill him."

Harry gave another nod in understanding. "I will have an ANBU take you back to the academy."

He returned and found Naruto sleeping rolling his eyes he sent a stinging hex at the boy causing him to yelp. Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Gomen."

Harry smiled.

After the academy Naruto dragged him to a field and took a stance. Harry grinned and got into his own fighting stance. Soon he saw Naruto stumbling and he frowned correcting the boys very incorrect positioning.

The two boys returned to the apartment tired after getting some ramen. The next day he woke up and was eating breakfast when a voice came from his pocket. "I am now fully functional,"

Harry grinned and pulled out the phone getting a confused look from Naruto who said something in the foreign tongue.

"Sir, would you like me to translate?"

"You can do that?"

"I have been programed to understand all known languages."

"Then yes."

"He was asking you what I am."

"Can you reply about what you are and that you can translate for us?"

JARVIS spoke in the weird language.

Naruto's eyes widen and he starts talking rapidly.

"This is awesome! Who are you? Are you really a Senju the old man didn't explain it to me how come you speak strangely. What did you do to Sasuke the other day? What did the old man want with you yesterday? Did you enjoy the ramen Ichiraku ramen is the best."

Harry grinned, "My name is a bit complicated so since my grandfather is Hashirama Senju he decided I should just go by Senju. I speak strangely because I'm not from your world. As for Sasuke… well I used one of my abilities to cause an aura of fear to surround him. Sarutobi wanted to tell me who my parents are in this world since I gain a parent or two in each world I visit. ANd the ramen was delicious."

JARVIS translated.

Naruto was really happy but it was time for them to go to the academy. "I hope you don't mind being busy JARVIS. I'm trying to learn the language but its really hard with no english help whatsoever."

Harry went to the academy where JARVIS translated the teacher and Harry wrote down notes the class seemed shocked.

It was lunch time when JARVIS translated something that a boy whose name Harry didn't know which was directed at Naruto. "You and your freakish friend don't belong here you monster!"

Harry growled. "Listen punk I now have a way to understand what you brats are saying so listen to me closely I will not stand any insults against me or Naruto. Do you understand?" He stated standing up towering over the young kid.

The kids eyes widen and he nods his head rapidly. Shino a silent boy cocks his head to the side.

"Why are you protecting Naruto?"

"Because I want to, he's such a cute kid" Harry ruffled Naruto's hair at this point. "How can I not like him?"

Shino nodded to this and went back to eating.

Sasuke scoffed, "But he's such an idiot why are you helping someone like him? Besides you don't even know our language and you probably can't even use chakra why are you even in the academy?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto responded.

Harry frowned, "Some people learn different ways, Naruto here seems to learn more by doing and being shown than by paper and speaking. I'm helping him because I want to, what other reason do I need? I may not know how to use this Chakra yet, but I can learn and so I am in the academy trying to learn about your culture."

"How do you not know our language?" Sakura asked.

"Because I am from a far away place."

Lunch was over before she responded.

Two weeks pass like that and he learns how to access his chakra and he started learning the basic techniques. He knew a bit of japanese now not much more that a few basic words, but he decided it was time for him to leave. He says goodbye to Naruto who is really sad, Harry promises Naruto that he'll return and tells him to keep an eye out for him messaging him.

With just a thought the portal opens up and he steps into the rip in the fabrics of reality. He flys through it hearing the voices washing over him and catches glimpses of all kinds of strange places but distracted by one dimension where he thought he saw a version of himself he ended up going into another world. Looking around he blinked and then blinked once more everything was cubed, there was no smooth surfaces. Harry looked down at himself and yelped in pure shock as he was now cubed as well.

"What the hell is this place?!" He demanded to himself

He walks until he hears the sound of screaming and laughter and fighting. Walking in that direction he traveled up a hill where he spotted a large group of people.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind him.

Harry turned and saw another person who was cubed as well, "I'm Harry, who are you?"

The man who had brown square hair nodded. He seemed to be wearing black clothes and had an amulet surrounded in gold with a purple gemstone. "I'm SkyDoesMinecraft, I go by Sky though."

"Nice to meet you."

Sky was staring at him, "Your eyes have a glow to them…" He said.

"Do they?" Harry frowned.

"Are you a Brine?"

Harry blinked, "What's a Brine?"

Sky was shocked, "You don't know what a Brine is? Did you just spawn or something?"

"Sure let's go with that." Harry replied completely confused.

"A Brine is a child of Herobrine, he is the nether god. Immortal and a tormenter of us Minecraftians. His children are recognizable from their glowing eyes usually they are just solid and either white or a pale color."

"Nether?"

"Yes another dimension filled with lava it is a hellish place with ghasts and blazes. No creepers though. The opposite of the Nether is the Aether a paradise ruled by Notch. And then there is the Void.. called the End ruled by the Enderdragon and enderman."

Harry nodded, "Have you heard of Dimension Travelers?"

Sky frowned before nodding, "Yes a legend about them I think something about traveling between worlds and gaining a parent in each realm they visit right?"

"Ya."

Skys eyes widen as he realized, "Oh.. your a dimensional traveler…"

Harry nodded.

"Well… that might actually make it likely that you are a brine then. Come follow me I got something for you."

Harry followed Sky into the large building and Sky brought him to a room before he started digging in a drawer. While SKy did that Harry looked into the mirror and saw the glowing that Sky was talking about "Here we go!." he said pulling out a small golden bracelet that had a thin bit of purple in the middle of it. "This should stop your eyes from glowing."

Harry raised an eyebrow but put it on and he saw the glowing go away. "Err don't mention this to anyone will ya? Brine's aren't very liked amongst the others do to Herobrine killing people and all that."

Connecting the dots Harry realized that Sky was a Brine. He nodded in response. "Thanks"

"No problem, be careful if you get angry easily… until you get control over your powers you might have some fiery outbursts."

"Right."

"Anyways feel free to stay here in the Sky army base."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the name. "Ah yes I'm the leader of the Sky Army we fight against the stupid squids with budder."

Harry blinked, "Budder?"

Sky grinned and held up a gold sword. "Budder." He replied.

Harry shrugged, "Guess you guys have a different word for it than other worlds do. I'm used to it being called gold"

"Never call it that g word." Sky said seriously.

Harry blinked, "Uhh okay?"

Sky nodded smiling again.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends."

With that Harry was introduced to TrueMu, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, and SetoSorcerer.

"Hey why don't we play a parkour map?"

"Parkour?"

"Yeah it's where you jump block to block trying to reach the end first. It's really fun because the parkour area has been blessed by Notch so we take no fall damage."

"Sounds interesting." With that Harry Sky TrueMu and Deadlox headed out. And soon they were jumping across blocks in the sky. The regular Minecraftians taking an early lead but Harry soon caught up and then passed them he chuckled, "This is pretty easy." He shouted back at them, "Just you wait it gets harder!"

Soon Harry found what they meant as the Parkour map had traps and pitfalls. Then Harry crossed a difficult jump the others all failed at. Harry grinned waving, "See you at the top" He taunted and dashed off. At the top of another section he was able to look down and saw that Sky and TrueMu have crossed but Deadlox is still behind before he says "Jetpack!"

Lightning flashed across the clear sky. "OH NO! NOW LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sky screams.

Harry blinks and feeling someone behind him turns around slowly to see a man in a suit dark glasses and a yellow tie.

"Hello." the man says with an accent.

"Um hi?"

"Who used the Jetpack?" The strange man asked.

"Deadlox." Harry responded before wondering if he shouldn't have.

"Thanks." The weird man stated before disappearing literally just vanishing. Shrugging it off Harry continued the map and finally made it to the end where the strange man was there planting blocks of what said TNT.

"Should I be worried about the TNT?" Harry asked out loud.

"No. I'm setting up a trap for Deadlox. Just do not be the first one to win, oh and you might not want to be on the platform."

"Who are you?"

"I am Bodil40."

"How will you stop Sky and TrueMu from setting off your trap?"

"They always wait for everyone before clicking the button at the last minute. When they do they will be blown sky high." Bodil started laughing.

Harry gave a slow nod. Bodil disappeared again. Harry jumped up to a ledge on a nearby mountain. Sky soon appeared followed my TrueMu. "Hey where's Harry?" Sky asked looking around.

"I'm up here." Harry responded.

"Why?" Sky asked with a frown.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME AAHHHHH!" Deadlox screamed jumping onto the platform. Harry caught a glimpse of Bodil before he disappeared again. Sky's eyes widen and he pressed the button.

A hissing started, "I'm up here because-" The Tnt exploded. "Bodil planted TNT under the platform." Harry stated with a wince. All three of them screamed as they were blasted into the sky.

Bodil laughed as he appeared on the other side on another ledge. "That was hilarious."

Sky and the others landed, "Dammit Bodil can't we go one map with you doing this!"

"Nope! Especially when you use the Jetpack that's my move!"

With that the guy laughed and disappeared again.

The four of them returned to the base and Harry spent a couple semi-relaxing weeks there before realizing that it was time for him to head to school. Saying goodbye he opened the familiar portal and returned to his home dimension. Using his time powers he registered that the date was only August Tenth and he still had a few weeks. Blinking he grinned as he used his time turner to go back another week. It was now August the third and he had a little less than a month to continue his vacation.

Opening up a portal once again he went into it and continued flying through it until he decided to go into one where he saw strange creatures. Blinking as he arrived he saw a wounded creature that was in a dog shape and was black but had some silver and red on it.

 **A/N: So not much left to post before Act One is finished. Please forgive the Minecraft, it wont be in the story again, but I didn't feel like taking it out. When I rewrite Act One it will be taken out, so consider it non important. I will eventually rewrite Act One. Oneday. It would be like the third time its rewritten, gosh the first written version of this was horrible lol. This is much better than that, but it can be made even better. If I ever stop being lazy. I am writing Act Two now though.**


	15. Pokemon

Chapter Fifteen: Pokemon

Harry went over to the wounded creature which weakly glared at him, "Its okay, I don't want to harm you. Digging in his pockets, and being relieved that he was circular again, he found his chest and grabbed one of his old shirts. "I'm going to wrap your wound up okay?"

The creature didn't respond as it just layed there on the ground Harry wrapped the creatures side with his shirt as best he could. "This looks pretty bad, I wish I knew a better way to help you."

Harry spent the night with the creature wanting to keep it safe, he didn't know why but he felt almost connected to the creature. The dawn came and he heard growling, looking around he found himself surrounded by more of the creatures. The creature he had been tending to tried to stand up and look intimidating but it didn't work. Looking at the one he was protecting he could see fear in its eyes, fear of the others.

Harry stood up glaring at them, "Back off this one is under my protection."

The creatures growled. Harry pulled out his wand and shot a stunner at one of them knocking it out. The other creatures leapt at him. Harry slowed them down and stunned them all in rapid succession.

Gently picking up the wounded creature he walked away. Two hours later he finds a building and goes in. "Hello is anybody here?" He called out.

A woman with pink hair walked in, "Oh my!" She said going over to the creature in his arms. "Clefairy I need a stretcher stat!" The woman called out.

A pink creature came in with a stretcher and the woman put the dog like creature on to it.

"Is this you Houndour young man?"

"No, I found it in the wild. I tried to help it but I don't know much about healing."

"It's a good thing you got here, we'll take good care of it." He slept in that building and woke up the next day. "The Houndour you brought here is making excellent recovery."

"That's good, err who are you?"

The woman looked surprised, "It's not very often someone doesn't know who I am. I'm Nurse Joy."

Harry frowned, "Are you famous or something?"

The woman laughed, "No it's just that everyone in my family looks the same, and we all have the same name, and we all become Pokemon nurses."

"Oh." Why did that word Pokemon sound familiar…? Wait isn't this the place his father is at?!

"Err excuse me but do you know anyone called Giovanni?" he asked before remembering that his father mentioned running a criminal organization… woops.

The Nurse frowned, "I think that's the name of the Viridian city gym leader."

"Thanks how do I get there?"

"Its in Kanto region, your currently in the Johto. Why don't I check on your pokemon."

Harry blinked, "Um I don't have any pokemon."

Her eyes widen. "You don't?! What were you thinking traveling around without a pokemon."

"Umm." She tutted at him and pulled out a small red and white ball which she somehow expanded into a bigger ball. "Here is a Pokeball, why don't you take the Houndour you brought in with you."

"I'm so confused right now." Harry muttered.

The nurse frowned at him, "What's your name?"

"Harry." At that moment a youngish boy looking to be about twelve maybe thirteen came in with a girl and an older guy by his side. "Unless this is an emergency can you please wait while I finish up with this young man here?"

"Of course Nurse joy anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." the older guy stated grinning stupidly.

The orange haired girl grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away. Nurse Joy led him to where Houndour was lying there awake. The pokemon looked at him and seemed to grin.

"I think Houndour will be happy to join you." she said handing him the ball. Harry just stared, "What am I supposed to do?" He asked wide eyed.

"Usually you just throw it if it's a wild pokemon but you can just tap the pokeball to him and it will be fine."

Harry did and a red beam came out the pokeball shook a bit before stopping with a click.

"Err now what?"

The nurse frowned, "You really don't know anything do you?"

"Nope." Harry responded.

She sighed and left to take care of the other people's pokemon. "Maybe these trainers can help you. Do you kids mind telling Harry here about Pokemon, he doesn't know anything!" She said as she took their pokemon away.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Harry Potter." He said not wanting to risk that anyone might know who his father was… and that he was the leader of some kind of criminal organization.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said before talking about Pokemon and telling him all about how you battle take care of them and how some Pokemon, like his Pikachu, don't like there Pokeballs.

Harry spent the rest of the day learning about Pokemon and a lot of what he need to know about this world. He left with Ash and the others to the next city where there was a port where he could go to the Kanto region.

The journey took two days and when they arrived Ash and the others took him to the port and he was off towards Kanto. The ride took the night and in the morning they arrived.

Harry exited the boat. Four days passed of him traveling and getting help from Officer Jennys before he arrived at Viridian city. Now he just needed to find the gym. A few hours later and some helpful direction he stood in front of the building. Nervously he went in the guards letting him in.

"Hello?" He called out the light illuminated revealing a man on the top balcony. A man with brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't look like Grindelwald. "Are you Giovanni?"

The man frowned, "Yes. Are you a challenger?"

Harry gulped. "No… I guess you don't recognize me after how much time has passed… But its me Har- Hadrian."

The man's eyes widen and he teleported down, like instantly teleported, "Harry? My little Harry?"

"Yeah."

"You've grown so much!" The man smiled his features changing to that of a man in his thirties his hair turning blonde and his eyes a crystal blue. His father hugged him, "It's so nice to finally meet you! You have to tell me all about you life and how is James and Lily? Hows Hogwarts what house are you in? There's so much to go over!"

Harry gulped, "Well James and Mom.. there dead they have been since I was one. I never knew them, they were killed by Voldemort."

Gellert's eyes widened, "Oh no…" he said sadly. "They were good people a couple of my best friends."

"I lived with my relatives until I got my Hogwarts letter. I never knew about Magic until then. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh? How was your school years? Any excitement?"

"In my first year I made it onto my house quidditch team, battled a troll, helped a dragon, and faced off against a Quirrelmort." Harry summed up his first year quickly.

Before Gellert had a chance to respond he continued, "Second year The hall was graffitied Roosters mysteriously died and a diary of voldemort possessed a girl. I got stabbed with a basilisk fang and got cried on by a phoenix."

"Third year my godfather falsely accused convict escaped azkaban and came to the castle to kill a rat that escaped and I nearly got eaten by a werewolf that was my teacher."

"Fourth year I was entered into the triwizard tournament where I battled a dragon, then dived into a lake to rescue my friend and then got lost in a deadly maze until I found the cup and Voldemort used my blood in a ritual to give him a body back."

"A bit after that I discovered Dumbledore placed blocks on me so going to gringotts I found out I was supposed to do my C.O.A.R test and boom I discovered I was your son after listening to my parent's wills. So ya."

His father's eyes were wide, "I think I'm going to need a lot more details than that."

And so Harry spent the next couple hours explaining about his first four years at hogwarts and then about how he discovered that he was his son.

His father was silent for a few minutes and then asked, "How about dimensions how were they?"

"Well it was definitely and adventure. First I had a lucky land because as you can tell by my shirt I landed in the world with Olympians. I went on a quest actually with Percy, Son of Poseidon. Anyways after our quest of Returning Zeus's symbol of power I left for my next world."

"That's where I became an Assassin through the use of machine to relive the past from DNA."

"Next it was the world with the Doctor. He mentioned you actually I got trapped in a paradox though for a year before it ended."

"Lets see after that I was in a world where there were superheros and supervillains. Then I went to the world with Ninjas, they mentioned you. After that it was the cube world where everything was square. Finally I'm here." Harry summed up briefly.

Grindelwald sent him an amused look as he dryly stated, "I would like some details."

Harry shrugged before they spent the rest of the day going over his summer vacation though he did leave out a few details by just forgetting to mention them. Some people in back uniforms with red R's on them came in with food while they were chatting.

After the talk was over Harry was exhausted and fell asleep on the big comfy chair he had been sitting on.

He woke up the next day on a large bed. Getting up he walked out of the room unsure of where he was. Outside of his room one of those uniformed people was standing there, "Good morning, commander, the boss has assigned me to help you if you need it."

Harry blinked, "Alright? What's your name?"

"Terry." The guy said. "Breakfast is ready if your hungry."

Harry's stomach chose that moment to growl. "Yeah breakfast is nice."

Terry gave a small smile, "Right this way than sir."

Harry was led to a dining room where food was sitting waiting for him. Harry ate breakfast and about halfway through his father entered sipping on coffee. "Guten Morgen" he said.

Harry tilted his head frowning. Terry whispered, "In the morning before the boss is awake he always seems to speak in german. Guten Morgen means good morning."

"Oh." Harry stated.

A half hour later they were both awake. And it was silent.

This was something Harry had wanted his entire life, a family, someone who would care about him, who would love him...

And yet this was weird, he didn't know what to talk about, he didn't know what his father expected of him.

Maybe he should ask about his mom… or about his past. There was so much he wanted to know, needed to know, but where could he start?

Finally he settled for starting with his mom. "What was my mom like? How did you end up together?"  
 **A/N: I finnally decided to update this again, this is still old writting and needs to be rewritten, I just am more focused on my other works.**


End file.
